


A Thorn in his Side

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Nausea, Past Sexual Abuse, Post Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: After disappearing for almost two weeks, Alastor returns to the Hotel acting different and starts to arouse suspicion and concern among the Hotel's staff.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	1. Tail Between his Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this story will contain abuse and mental trauma.

It had been around two weeks in total since Alastor had disappeared all so suddenly. Charlie knew this wasn't the first time he had done this, there were times in the past when Alastor would announce that he would be gone for a while, but he was never gone for long. He would usually be gone for about 48 hours and would return with that same old smile on his face and a perked up attitude. Two weeks was just too long and Charlie was starting to convince herself that he was leaving the Hotel for good, even worse thoughts appeared like if he was dead or not. Less worried about the safety of Alastor and more worried about the thought of an entity that could take down the Radio Demon.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." 

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Vaggie. He wouldn't just leave us, right?"

Vaggie knew it took a lot to convince Charlie that maybe they weren't in the best situation right now, although stubbornness was to be an expected trait to a Princess of Hell. Vaggie knew from the beggining that the deer bastard couldn't be trusted. 

Charlie had been curled up in her little office all day, her stomach churning at the idea that without the help of Alastor the Hotel would soon go under, and to think she was so optimistic about him. She was fidgeting with her pen for at least an hour, pulling back the little plastic apple that sat on a spring coil at the end of the pen and letting it go to hear it go "BOING". Although it was calming Charlie down a little, Vaggie knew she couldn't keep Charlie alone with her thoughts for much longer. Charlie seemed to be stuck in a little trance until having her chair swung around to meet face to face with Vaggie. 

"CHARLES!"

The sudden movement and noise had spooked the little heir-arch and she dropped her pen.

"VAGGIE DON'T DO THAT, I DON'T LIKE IT!"

" Well I'm sorry, but you can't just sit around all day, worrying about some cannibalistic, egotistical, interfering luddite!"

"But he promised to help us..."

"He only cared about this place because he wanted to be amused, you need to stop worrying and start getting a grip on yourself, girl. You have a business to run, can't let that lost cause ruin it for us."

Charlie went quiet, how was she going to make up her mind here? Half of the staff was here because of Alastor, what if they suddenly decided to leave without Al being around? This was a nightmare.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Listen, we need to get our head in the game, even if it means we run the place without one extra person, okay?"

Charlie shyly nodded. She knew she couldn't just sit here all day. Vaggie helped her up from her chair, being met with a little hug and a cheek kiss, muttering that they'll have a lot of work to catch up on. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Everything went normally for the rest of the day, it was the usual; Angel entertaining the guests by sharing as much gossip as he possibly could, Nifty cleaning around the place at the speed of a scared dormouse and then Husk was tending bar. Charlie was calm for once in weeks, things felt kinda normal, just without Alastor's looming presence. It almost became refreshing. 

"Honestly things seem fine around here. I told you it'd be fine, just forget about him and keep on moving."

Vaggie seemed to be the only one keeping Charlie's feet on the ground, cause both Husk and Nifty were asking about Al's whereabouts, which was almost bringing Charlie's concern's about the two leaving into reality. Vaggie took over on that part, trying to put everyone's worries at ease.  
Everything was fine till midnight struck. The majority of the guests were asleep and or entertaining themselves and the staff were in the foyer. It was the usual clean up and managing of the desk in the case of any late-night comers. It was pretty quiet except for maybe Angel talking about something that happened to him and Cherri the other day, but nobody was really listening, Husk had actually told him to pipe down several times, but Angel wasn't shutting up for nobody.

Charlie was doing the books, a very regimental duty of hers. She scoured the pages of today's logs. Everything seemed fine, not a huge amount of new-comers but not too little, it put her mind at ease. That was until the room had become silent, noise reduced to nothing but the ticking of the clock and somebody's phone beeping. It was only till all of them began to get this static ring in their ears. It was fine at first, nobody really took mind till Angel spoke out.

"Jeez, I got this annoying ringing in my ears. The kind you only get from one shitty hangover."

"You're not the only one." Husk, rubbed his ears and hissed and soon everyone was showing distress.

"It's like some sort of radio feedback." Vaggie groaned, her head was turning from the obnoxious noise and she felt like she was about to pass out. Charlie quickly grabbed her. All of them quickly started to feel the pain of such horrid noises, until it suddenly stopped. It didn't matter tho, all of them were still in pain and bent over. The room went deathly silent and the clock had suddenly stopped. The ringing in Charlie's ears finally began to subside and she could hear a sound outside the door and see a very similar silhouette through the stained glass. The sound of footsteps could be heard and soon a loud knock and a faint almost pathetic "Let me in."

Nifty gathered herself and went to answer the door whilst everyone attempted to get their hearing back. A sudden familiar face popped its way through the door. Alastor of course, the radio noises should have made that obvious, but he looked different. Charlie noticed it first, as the lean demon stepped his way in through the door it was obvious he was in pain as he began to limp, his hair was a mess and his coat was more torn than usual. He certainly looked worse for wear and everybody noticed that now.

"Christ, Smiles. You look terrible. You get attacked or somethin?"

"You could say that." Although Alastor's signature smile was still present his voice was all choked up and tired, his eyes were drooped and his body was trembling. Whatever he was up to for the past week he sure didn't recover too well from it.

"If you excuse me I'm going to retire to my room for the rest of the night. I apologize for the worry I caused."

And like that Alastor had faded away into his quarters and everyone else was in shock. What the hell happened to Alastor?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The Radio Demon had been quiet for the past few days. The last time anyone had seen him was when he caused everyone a headache that very faithful night. Charlie knew he was there. He was sleeping, she could tell that much at least and she didn't want to bother him. She had left him to his recovery in hopes that he'd get better soon. Or at least that's what Vaggie advised.

The staff were up pretty earlier that morning and sitting in the small kitchenette near their rooms. Charlie was reading out that day's agenda whilst the rest seemed to be in their own world. Angel was texting, Nifty was cooking up some pancakes, Husk was complaining about how the lights were too bright and everyone was too loud and Vaggie was graciously indulging in a pancake Nifty cooked up for her. Alastor as usual was not present, or at least that is what they all thought. Little did they know the demon had been standing in the doorway for a minute now.

It wasn't till Husk finally looked up and gargled out a "Mornin, Al" and soon everyone was looking over in his direction.

His hair looked a little damp after a shower, his old man pajamas looked looser than usual as if he hadn't eaten in like three weeks and he looked pretty dizzy and down, even when wearing a smile.

"MORNING, ALASTOR. YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE THIS IS FANTASTIC", Charlie hugged him tight before hearing his painful hiss and stopped. Alastor's hand immediately gripped his stomach and Charlie fell back on her heels.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't grab me so suddenly. I'm still very sore."

"What even happened to you? Who were you fighting with?" Charlie asked with vigor.

"Nobody, I didn't fight anyone."

Al went silent again.

"Ms Charlotte, I need to speak with you. It concern's a very important matter."

Charlie's eyes darted around the room. Meeting with Vaggie's own and seeing her almost angry scowl on her face.

"If he tells you anything I want to know what it is too. You caused us a lot of trouble, Al."

"I do apologize, but I wish to speak to Ms Magne privately."

"Vaggie it's best I just talk to him, if this issue involves the need for anyone else I'll tell you. Is that okay, Al?"'

Alastor sighed a bit but said it was fine he supposed. Charlie stood up and led Al to her office, not yet prepared for what he had to say.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie pulled out a seat for Al and he sat down, with some slight discomfort. Charlie raised a brow and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine, back to the matter at hand."

"Al, does this have anything to do with what happened those past two weeks and why you're acting all strange?"

Alastor sat back a bit. His hand resting on his stomach and he let out a labored sigh.

"Do you know much about how the reproduction of us deers work?"

"Go on?"

"What many sinners and demons may not know is that we have rather odd mating cycles. Both males, females and even those who don't identify with any sort of binary can get pregnant."

"Al, are you telling me that you're..."

"Pregnant? More than likely I am. Deer demons have almost a 100% of actually conceiving when having intercourse during heat. It's why I've been so contained for as long as I've been here."

Charlie's jaw dropped and she looked at Alastor in awe.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY THIS IS GREAT I MEAN YEAH GREAT FANTASTIC BUT UH..."

Al had to shush Charlie, his finger resting on her lips, shaking his head.

"Someone could here you, plus I don't know for certain. I'd rather know that I am before anyone knows. And it's not like I'm overjoyed with this news."

Charlie could hear the static radiating from Al and she could tell that he wanted her to stay quiet. She looked at Alastor's stomach which was being covered by his hand. It wasn't like he was showing or anything, but she felt almost delighted, except for the fact that she wanted to know who the possible father was, but that felt like a rude question to ask. 

"Do you have any symptoms?"

"A bit of nausea and a bit bloated as well, but I get sick sometimes after heat. I'm most likely pregnant, but I'd rather know for sure instead of just assuming, plus I'd still wait until I'm ready for everyone to know."

"We could take you to see a doctor. I know a few in the area and I'll make sure you're secret is kept."

"NO, we won't be doing that. I can find out in a week or two. I'd rather this news doesn't leave the Hotel, just us and the others will know. "

"It'll be hard to hide."

"This stays between us for now!"

Alastor stood up from his seat and pulled down his robe a bit, bid farewell and like that, just left. Charlie sat alone for a while, this situation was a lot to handle. She had to keep such a precious secret under lock and key for Hell's own Radio Demon, what would he do to her if anyone found out before the time was right? This was all too hard to handle.


	2. Little Beignet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally reveals himself to the others

Charlie had trusted Alastor in confirming his pregnancy, she knew he didn't want anyone outside the Hotel knowing about this and he obviously didn't like the idea of a big modern machine that could look into his stomach. As he would say "The women of my time got on fine without such awful things." Charlie was just hoping they could get help from at least one doctor, but Alastor still had an issue with that idea. 

There wasn't many ways Charlie knew of determining pregnancy without the use of big fancy machines or pregnancy tests, she was almost about to get one for Al, till of course he entered her office one day with his findings. 

"I can proudly confirm to you that my test was accurate and I am indeed with fawn."

Alastor didn't look particularly happy about actually knowing this, but being able to tell some youngster that his old fashioned methods worked was great. 

"WELL THIS IS FANTASTIC NEWS, I'LL BE DOING EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF YOU AND YOU'RE LITTLE BUNDLE OF JOY!"

"You promise to keep quiet about this until I'm ready to tell the others?"

"Of course, but you should know that they'll all probably be equally happy about this news and I'll make sure they don't speak a word of this to anybody!"

"I need to be certain, not all of them can be fully trusted with this knowledge."

Charlie raised a brow, she knew Alastor was careful, but he seemed to be getting a little paranoid. He was laying back in his seat with his claws clasped together and he was almost shaking. 

"You seem stressed, Al. Would you like a glass of water, tea, anything?"

Al clutched for his stomach, his face was paler than usual and he looked like he was about to faint. He went silent for a moment and soon he was darting up from his chair and running over to the small trash can in the corner of the room and puking his guts out. 

Charlie immediately ran over to him with a small handkerchief, holding Al's hair back and patting his shoulder. She could physically feel his body trembling and could hear muffled whimpers of pain from him. She had never seen him like this before, it was almost depressing to see such a powerful demon be reduced to sobbing in a trash can and cursing the small clump of cells growing in his stomach. 

The deer soon pulled his head from the pail, Charlie offering him the handkerchief to wipe his mouth down with. Alastor stayed kneeling for a while, his body too weak to stand, his arms shaking as he cleared his face of any sweat or tears and tried to gag himself to get up more bile, just to be rid of the burning feeling in his stomach. Charlie couldn't bear to see this, it was all to cruel to just watch. She attempted to pull Al up onto his seat, but his legs had become to weak to even move. He protesting against her attempts of helping him up, sobbing gently, "No, I'll fall." His voice so weak and tired, Charlie couldn't imagine the kind of Hell he wemt through within those two weeks. 

"I apologize, Ms Charlotte. This must be horrible to watch."

"Why are you apologizing, none of this is your fault."

"I couldn't help myself. I should have just locked myself in my room till I was out of heat, but I made a fool of myself."

Alastor went from a quiet sobbing to genuine weeping and his smile began to fall, something Charlie never thought she would ever see. 

"I promise that you'll be okay. Nobody will come after you in this state, you'll be okay."

Alastor tried to subside his tears and stand up again, but with difficulty and the need for Charlie's help. They hooked arms and Charlie held onto Al's hips to which he told her not to grip them too tight as they were still sensitive. 

Charlie placed Al down gently in his chair and offered him a box of tissues and a water bottle, his grin returned and he thanked her and suddenly the mood shot back up. 

"I'm really sorry about that. I guess I'm finally showing more symptoms of... pregnancy." And Al cringed from saying that. 

"Morning sickness, sensitive chest and hips. I'm starting to get my appetite back but it's hard to keep down my food."

Charlie never thought she'd be the first person in Hell to feel sympathy for the Radio Demon, but she wouldn't even put her worst enemy through this kind of torment. 

"You have nothing to apologize for, as I said and I'll make sure any of your needs are met."

"Thank you, you're very kind." 

Al slumped back in his chair a bit. He was obviously very worn out from having his stomach turned inside out and Charlie suggested that he go and rest for a while, Al claimed he was fine, despite his eyes starting to fall closed. 

"It was funny how I found out for certain that I was pregnant. My mother found out she was pregnant with me the same way." The demon began to giggle a little and Charlie tilted her head in confusion. 

"It requires a rabbit and a mirror. "

"OH I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE."

\-------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Alastor did go for a nap, right after lunch of course, Charlie made him eat something to hopefully rest his stomach. 

He was asleep for a while, which was good, it meant Charlie could get back to work and then enjoy the rest of her night with the staff. 

There was a small rec room where they would go on particularly quiet nights instead of hanging out in the foyer. 

Charlie finally got the chance to sit down and take in a breath of fresh air. She was a little drowsy and her eyes beamed over to Angel who was petting Fat Nuggets. The motion of all four arms giving his little pet Hell pig scratches and rubs was pretty cute and even more delightful was seeing Husk teach Niffty how Texas Holdem works. It was very relaxing to see that the moral of everyone was high. 

The Demon Princess nuzzled herself into the couch she was sitting on, and then feeling the weight of someone sitting down beside her. Looking over to her right she could see Vaggie and held her arms out for a hug. 

"You feeling okay, Charles?" Vaggie gave Charlie's nose a little kiss and held her a little closer. 

"Just fine, I guess. Today has been a pretty stressful day. I just want to relax for now."

"Well if you're stressed right now I won't bother asking you?"

"Asking me what?"

"About Al. Charlie, I worry. I just want to ease my mind by knowing what the hell he was getting himself up to."

"I'm sworn to secrecy until Alastor is ready to talk. It's nothing too worrying and you'll know soon!"

"What big secret would one just want to postpone from telling?"

Charlie twiddled her fingers a bit and looked Vaggie straight in the eye.

"You'll know soon, it shouldn't be me to say it, I think Alastor wants to reveal it himself."

"Well surely it can't be that bad, right. It's not like he's after getting himself in trouble with every Overlord in Hell right?"

"Make what you will of what he tells you."

Vaggie finally went silent. She was just as tired as Charlie. Tired from the constant worry that Al is going to do something wrong and cause irreversible damsge and she especially didn't want Charlie coming in harm's way. 

"Well you don't seem too worried, so I'll try to be... Less worried?"

Charlie held Vaggie's hand and kissed it, she felt bad that she couldn't just tell her girlfriend what was wrong, but she also wanted to respect the privacy of a very dangerous entity. 

Charlie and Vaggie were about to nod off, something they really needed, but the sound of radio static made itself present in the room, gathering everyone's attention. 

Alastor stood in the doorframe, almost too worried to come in. 

"Hey, smiles. Come sit your ass down, we never get to see you anymore." Al patted the seat next to him, advising Alastor to sit down. One would expect him to refuse, but he was in a weak state and needed to sit. He planted himself down and looked right over at Charlie. 

"I think everyone is ready to know" and Charlie just shot up. She gleefully ran over to Alastor, jumping up and down in excitement. 

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS, ALASTOR IS.... "

"Ms Charlotte. I would prefer to say."

Charlie calmed herself, but her excitement was still obvious. 

"I've probably worried all of you these past few months, all with me disappearing, my change in demeanor and my involvement with a couple of Overlords."

And that's when Vaggie started to internally freak out again, but everyone seemed to ignore that Overlord part. 

"The truth is I was going through heat and I allowed myself to become rambunctious and silly and now.... I'm with child."

Alastor placed a hand on the bottom of his stomach and sighed, he could just feel the tension in the room, but soon that was cut off by the sound of Niffty squealing and running over to Al and immediately hugging around his belly. 

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THERE'S GOING TO BE A LITTLE BABY AAAAAAHHHHH THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!!"

No surprise there that Niffty would be excited, but what did surprise Al was Husk standing up and joyously asking,  
"REALLY, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A KID!?" with a huge grin in his face and soon Angel dust found himself cheering with merriment and hugging Al. 

"OH AL CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE GONNA BE A DADDY OR MOMMY OR WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE BABY!!!"

Nobody could seem to hold their excitement, even Charlie, who already knew, but Vaggie seemed a tad bit more worried than everyone else. "Overlords" Al said, was he really getting involved with other dangerous bastards again?

Charlie looked over at Vaggie, smiling and signaling her over in hopes that she too would give her congrats. And Vaggie did. 

"Well, this is great news, Al. Any idea how far along you are?" Vaggie stuttered a bit, her nerves somewhat showing.

"At this point I'd say a good four weeks, far too early to be showing."

Angel looked down towards his stomach, "Ya know, I think a little bump would suit you." 

"Yeah~" Husk didn't seem to catch himself saying that, but as soon as he felt himself getting all warm he snapped back to reality. 

Niffty was still holding onto Al, talking about all the things she's going to buy for the baby, all the games they'll play, all the mischief they'll get up to, she even started suggesting some names. 

Whilst everyone was basking in this wonderful moment Vaggie had to pull Charlie away for a minute. Telling her they need to talk and taking her outside the room. 

"Isn't this great, Vaggie? I told you it wouldn't be anything to worry about, in fact this is great. I bet fawns are adorable!"

"Charlie, did you not hear what Al said. He was involving himself with Overlords?!" 

"I'm sure it's all fine. Also we need to tell the others to keep quiet about this, I'm sure Al will explain that but we need to make sure this news doesn't leave the Hotel. Alastor doesn't want anyone knowing"

"He probably doesn't want anyone knowing because the father of that baby is probably an Overlord."

"W-Well it's not like they'll ever find out. This stays within our close circle. Nobody will know."

"Charlie, we need to keep our wits about us. This could cause a lot of problems."

"It'll be fine, trust me, okay. "

And with that she left a kiss on Vaggie's nose and skipped off back into the room. Vaggie could feel an awful presence, if an omen of death appeared to her now she wouldn't be surprised. 

\----------------------------

Charlie had told everyone to keep Al's pregnancy a secret and to be very gentle with him. Even last night after the secret had been revealing Alastor became stressed from all the physical touching he got from Niffty gripping onto him and Angel trying to feel kicks despite being told that the baby isn't even a baby yet. 

Everyone had sworn to this secrecy now. Angel couldn't go blabbing to Cherri or any of his family, less the message be passed. Husker said he wouldn't go yapping about it drunkenly to guests and Niffty promised to not make it to obvious that she'd be buying things for a baby when she plans on going out and buying things for Al's baby. 

Vaggie definitely wanted no news of this going out, cause once one person knows all the nine circles of hell would know that the Radio Demon himself was having his own little hellspawn, meaning whoever was the father to the baby would surely make his way over and who knows who he could be?


	3. The Piano has been Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor share a tender moment and possible sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, I do hope to be able to extend the characters soon.

Alastor had been looking at himself in the mirror for a while now, only recently has his pregnancy started to make itself more noticeable. The bottom half of his belly had began to curve out a bit, which was the worst of it, but he did like how weirdly soft his hair was becoming or how, according to Angel, he had a glow. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he'd imagine it was a good thing. 

Although very small and near unnoticeable, Al didn't really want people seeing his belly, he mainly didn't like the idea of people just coming up to him and randomly touching it, he couldn't stand that and he had made the decision to wear his night-robe until further notice. 

"Mirrors always add weight." Al grumbled to himself as he patted down his robe over his stomach. He knew nobody would notice a meagerly sized underbelly, but he couldn't help but notice that he was a little bigger. Just the side effects of pregnancy and the hormones that it brings. Alastor didn't want to feel bad about his appearance, he never did back when he was alive, but with the reputation he gained in Hell he didn't want to lose his threatening aura, plus his emotions were just all over the place and making him upset about his body. 

Alastor fixed the belt around his robe and sat on his bed for a while. Laying back as far as he could before feeling the strain on his back, typically he would have enjoyed the slight pain, but he's changed a lot and now pain to him was truly agonizing and no longer enjoyable. 

"There is no pain, there is no pleasure, there is only flesh." Al recited as he continued to lay back, until he felt a sudden twang in his lower back and realized he had to get back up. 

Soon the realization that maybe spending time with others would be a good distraction from the fact that he could no longer enjoy his past activities finally came to him. He stood up slowly from his bed, but wobbled a tad, a humiliating feeling but he brushed it off and made his way to the bar. 

\-----------------------------

Husk was there, as he should be, it was his job. Thing was the bar was completely empty, not a soul in sight except for the cat and deer demons. 

Alastor watched as Husk lazily cleaned off a shot glass and poured himself some absinthe, not what he usually drank, but he seemed to be low on his usual "cheap booze". 

"I heard that stuff makes you hallucinate."

Husk looked up from his glass and saw Alastor standing at the bar and wondered how he didn't notice him walk in. The taller demon had his usual smile and was all wrapped up in his comfy old man clothes. Husk smiled back of course, he felt somewhat happy to see Al, ever since the he told everyone about the baby him and the deer had gotten a little closer. 

"Well I don't know about hallucinations, but it sure does make you feel odd. I'm not too keen on it."

Husk placed the glass down and hid the bottle that he had already drank half of shamefully. 

"I don't imagine you came here for a drink?"

"Not at all, I wouldn't want to drink in my state."

"You know I could make you something without alcohol, cause ya know, this was originally supposed to be a dry bar under Charlie's orders."

"If you have anything with lemon that would be nice."

"One lemonade coming up."

"Oh, I don't really like things that are two sweet. Do you just have any lemons or lemon juice."

Husk looked around under the bar. There were mainly some old dried up limes, but not a lemon in sight. So he looked around through the bitters and mixers, not finding any lemon juice. 

"Uh sorry, we only really got lemonade, it keeps for longer."

Alastor looked a little disappointed, but he really needed something with lemons, cause now the craving for them was really starting to bother him. 

"Just a small glass of lemonade I guess. I hope it's not too sweet."

"It's cheap stuff, probably doesn't even taste like lemons."

Alastor still accepted the drink, thanking Husk for it as it did surprise him. He kinda liked it. Reaching over the counter, Alastor grabbed the bottle himself and started pouring himself another glass. 

"You don't mind if I have the rest of this?"

"Go ahead."

The deer happily poured himself another glass and drank it down as if he'd been stuck in a barren dessert without any water. 

Husk couldn't see it, but Al's little tail began to wag under his robe. It really would have been a cute thing for him to have seem. 

"So, did you drink much when you were, ya know... Alive?"

Alastor wiped his mouth and looked up at Husk. 

"Jack Daniels of course, the Louisiana favourite. Oh and I did enjoy a glass of wine when I was cooking."

"Wouldn't have seen you as the drinking type."

"Not often would I drink, and I never got drunk, I knew my limits."

Al poured himself another glass of lemonade, already halfway through the bottle and not stopping at any point. 

Husk took the time to look around the room for anyone that could be hearing everything they were saying, but the room was still empty of any guests. 

He thought back to when he first met Al. It was at a local casino and Husk had gotten himself into trouble with some Overlord demon who ran the place and tried to accuse him of cheating, but Luckily for Husk, Alastor had swooped in and dragged him out of there. Husk thought he was saved until Alastor claimed he owed him a favour and left. Husk never forgot that moment, but he was in the middle of something when Al finally looked for that favour, by teleporting him into the Hotel and offering him a job as Hotel staff. At first Husk didn't like the idea, but then he started receiving payment and using it to pay back some debts, if anything now he just owes Alastor double for getting him out of trouble twice. 

"I never noticed the grand piano in here."

Husk got shaken out of his thoughts and looked over to where Al was pointing. There was a very nice Grand Piano there. Stark white and glistening. 

"Do you play?"

"I've played all my life. It wouldn't be a problem if I gave it ago?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Alastor happily stood up from his chair and made a bee-line for the piano and Husk followed him along. 

"I mainly know old songs, nothing too modern."

"You know anything by Tom Waits?"

"Who?"

"Oh he's just some musician guy. Heard a song by him before I died called The Piano has been drinking!"

"What an odd name for a song. Only the Modern world could come up with such a silly name."

"Isn't there a song from your time called I Like Bananas cause they got no Bones?"

"I wouldn't have been into music like that."

"At least the song from my time has meaning."

"Any song could have meaning, that banana song could be about the great London fire of 1666" Al giggled "Oh how I do love a good Nostradamus prediction."

"Good to know you're still as twisted as usual."

"I will admit I have become a bit soft."

"Well that's no surprise, pregnancy makes women weepy, so of course you'd be weepy too."

"I just. I don't feel myself."

Husk looked down at Alastor, who now looked a little sad. His hand moved across the piano keys and he sighed. 

"I'm a little worried about this pregnancy. At first I really didn't want this baby, but when I told Charlie and all of you about it, I started to warn up to the idea of being a father more. The pregnancy itself is just horrid."

"Don't say that Al, you'll be fine and I do think you'll be a good parent. I know you have a little soft side."

"I'm getting a soft side."

"You've got nothing to worry about. We're all here for you, especially me."

"Really?"

"I still owe you from the time you saved me."

"Isn't working here enough?"

"Well actually working here has been a huge plus to my life, so I gotta thank you more."

Alastor actually started to blush a little and Husk could finally hear his tail wagging. 

"You're so kind."

Al moved over in the pianos seat, giving room for Husk to sit down. He toyed with the ivories a bit and then asked Husk. 

"How does that drunk Piano song go?"


	4. I Heard a Little Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst at work at the studio, Angel hears something he wasn't meant to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/// this is when mentions of rape come in.

It had been a long day for Angel at the studio. A lot of photoshoots and such, plus having to hang around some of Valentino's creepy friends, but a job was a job.  
Angel was finishing up getting changed in his dressing room, putting on his coat and soon heading on his merry way. 

He was just about ready to go until he remembered that Val had asked him to come see him before he left to discuss some future project. Another damn porn film. Angel sighed to himself, he just wanted to get back to the Hotel, but he wasn't going to get in trouble with Val again. 

Leaving his room and walking down the hallway to Val's little smoking room, he actually started to remember what Al had said about his involvement with Overlords. At the time Angel wasn't too bothered by it, but the looming thought of Alastor being involved with Valentino made him feel a bit sick, he hoped to Lucifer that they didn't sleep together. 

There was a succubus standing outside Val's smoking room, writing something on a clipboard. Her eyes darted up from the page to look over at Angel who was waiting to see his Boss. 

"Hmm Angel Dust?"

"One and only, toots!"

"Alright, Mista Valentino will see you in a bit. Just wait right here."

"Think ya can get him to hurry up?"

The succubus looked up at Angel and shrugged, spitting her gum into a potted plant and walking off.

"Alright, fine bitch."

Angel patiently stood there, occasionally checking the time on his phone. His ass just wanted to leave.  
But then, the thought came back, about Alastor and Valentino. The idea of them... Sleeping together, it made him sick again, he couldn't bear the thought of anyone letting someone like Val actually impregnate them. Angel pushed those thoughts down and eased his body against the door, that's when he could hear speaking. 

He could hear Val's voice and some other ass wipe talking and laughing. Curiosity did strike Angel suddenly and he just had to listen more. 

Most of it was just a lot of laughing and smokers cough, but Angel tried his best to make out some sort if conversation. He looked around the hallway to see if anyone was looking. Lucky for him the coast was clear, so he bent down so he could press his head against the keyhole and what did he know, he could hear something. The voices where becoming clearer and Angel heard the exact thing he didn't want to hear. 

"I had a certain little hussy over at my place a month or two ago!" Valentino's voice was loud, very loud, but he could barely hear the other man. 

"Was it that slut, Angel Dust? I heard he's great in the sack."

"You'd love to know wouldn't you? But no, not him."

"C'mon, Val cut the crap. Tell us."

"Know much about Hell's infamous Radio Demon, il mio amico?"

"You're a lying sack of shit, Val."

"It's true. He came crawling to me one day complaining about how he needed my cock in him or else he'd just die. Of course I couldn't have been so rude to have him all to myself. I let Vox have a go with him too."

"You're shitting me. The Radio Demon? A cock hungry whore?"

"I'm telling the dogs honest truth. And he didn't stop us. He kept begging for it and boy he was tight. Probably one of the best fucks I ever had."

Angel felt sick, he felt as if his guts were just going to spill out of him. How the Hell could Al allow himself to be treated like that? 

"I mean we did have him tied down for most of it. Couldn't have him running away so early, even after saying he was satisfied and wanted to leave."

And there it was confirmed for Angel, he couldn't keep himself from shaking. He'd have to tell someone, he looked back in and saw Val playing with what looked like Alastor's monocle, now that he remembered it, Alastor came home without it. 

"This could be like a calling card now. Sure would love to have the doe come back. He's got the the cutest whimpers. "

Angel couldn't take it anymore, how could he talk to someone who would hurt one of his friends like that. He stood up and began to run out of the building, passing that succubus on the way out. 

"Mista Valentino is ready to see you now."

"FUCK HIM!"

Angel ran right out the studio and called a cab back to the the Hotel. The entire ride he felt disgusted. How was he going to tell Alastor that he knew about what happened?

\-------------------------------

As soon as Angel Dust had returned to the Hotel he couldn't keep still. He immediately ran up the stairs and in the direction of Charlie's little office. He couldn't stop he needed to tell Charlie and Vaggie. They could be in great danger and they needed to know. 

Angel tapped on the glass of the door to Charlie's office. His breathing was labored and his legs were shaking, but soon the door was opened by Vaggie and he ran right in. 

"WHOA, ANGEL WHAT THE HELL, YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED ME OVER!"

Vags patted herself down and went over to Charlie who looked dumbfounded by Angel suddenly bursting in. The spider was still huffing and gasping for breath and sat down in one of the seats. 

"What the Hell happened to you, Angel? Are you okay." Vaggie sounded truly concerned as her nerves were already on edge. 

"Let me catch my damn breath. God... Oh GOD!"

"What happened, Angel?" Charlie stood up from her desk and both her and Charlie went to calm Angel down. 

"I heard something, that I think you two need to hear too. It concerns Al."

Immediately did Vaggie's expression turn to one of fear and her face went pale. This was the news she had been dreading to hear. 

"I overheard Val, talking to some asshole. Apparently yes, he did have sex with Alastor. And so did that TV headed bastard."

Both Vaggie and Charlie went silent. Charlie's hand went to her mouth to hide her shock. 

"They had Al all locked up and shit, tied down and used. That baby belongs to one them."

Angel had been running so much he made himself sick and puked into the same bucket as Al did those months ago. 

"Jesus Christ."

"I ran from it when I heard. Val is gonna be after my ass now. What if he comes for Al too?"

Charlie had to think for a second. She did consider the possibility that this may not have been 100% true and asked Angel. 

"How do you know for certain that Valentino wasn't lying? I mean it could have just been him pulling a few legs."

"He had Al's monocle. I remember its the one thing he was missing when he came home. Val said he was going to use it as a calling card."

The room went silent again. 

"How are we gonna confront Al about this. Cause we can't just go around pretending we don't know that Al was sexually abused by two of Hell's biggest Overlords."

"Angel is right, Charlie. We need to confront Alastor about this."

"How do we just ask him? It's not something you just ask."

"Well it seems like Angel has already gotten himself into trouble too. Might as well have Alastor confirm this to be true before Valentino comes to kill Angel and kidnap Alastor or something."

Charlie pulled herself up and walked back to her chair. She opened her drawer and took out her phone. 

"Who are you calling?"

"My dad."

"What is Lucifer going to do about this situation?"

"I'm going to ask him if Alastor and Angel can stay in the palace till we get Valentino off our tracks."

"Maybe talk to Al first." Vaggie pulled Charlie's phone out of her hand. 

"We need to know the truth from Alastor. Nobody gets called until we talk to Alastor."

Vaggie threw Charlie's phone back in her desk and signaled both of them to follow her. 

"Come on. We need to find out once and for all."

\-------------------------------

Alastor had been sleeping, like what he does most days now, but he found that he wouldn't be sleeping for long as he woke up to Niffty pulling at his sheets and poking his face. He went to turn on his bedside lamp and looked Niffty right in the eye and she could tell he was angry. 

"What! I'm trying to sleep, what is it?"

Niffty got a bit spooked but tried to gather her thoughts. 

"Charlie, Vaggie and Angel want to see you. I don't know what it's about."

Alastor massaged the bridge of his nose and yawned a bit, but he tore himself out of bed and tried to stand properly. 

"Ugh, what is so important that they must wake me from such a lovely dream?"

Al followed Niffty down the hall and into the rec room, where all the other staff were sitting. Husk was the only one who looked a little confused, just as much so as Alastor himself. 

Charlie sat Al down in one of the sofas forcefully, but not too aggressive about it as not to hurt him. 

"What is this all about?"

"Al, this is important and we need you to confirm if it's true."

Alastors blood went cold and his body went stiff. He already felt as if we were trouble. Angel sat across from him and was fiddling with his claws, but Vaggie nudged him so he would speak up. 

"Earlier today I overheard Valentino talking to someone. Telling him how him and you... "

Angel could see Alastor go numb and his smile began to quiver and his eyes began to well. He could already tell this was true and didn't want to continue. 

Alastor had never cried in front of a group of people. Only Charlie has ever seen him cry. He looked around the room at all the horrified faces. He looked over at Husk, who himself was beginning to cry. 

"I-I was desperate and foolish. He t-took me in, he promised that he would satisfy my heat, b-but."

Alastor felt his heart clench. He couldn't finish this. He just couldn't bear to tell the truth. He was taken advantage of, he was kept a sex slave by Valentino and Vox for two weeks and now he had to admit that. 

Angel spoke up, he tried to keep himself calm. 

"So, either Val or Vox is the father?"

Alastor nodded, his head fell into his hands and his body curled up into a ball. He didn't want anyone to see him cry anymore. 

"Al." Vaggie placed her hand on Alastor's shoulder and he looked up to her, eyes still pouring with tears. 

"We're going to keep you safe. Charlie had a plan, to put you into hiding."

Charlie stood up to have the room. 

"Val is going to come looking for Angel and possibly you. So I was going to call my dad and ask him if you could stay at the palace for safety."

"I can't do that."

"Why."

"How do I not know that Valentino hasn't told more people about what he did to me and if there's anybody out there that knows much about deers it's that I'm pregnant by now."

Alastor's hand fell to his stomach and he could feel himself about to throw up. 

"I'd be more worried about that moth bastard coming after you and taking you back to his place to make you his sex slave all over again and then blowing my brains out than everyone in Hell knowing you're pregnant."

Angel crossed his arms and patrolled the room. 

"My life is at stake here you know, not just your reputation. And either way it's best we go into hiding, cause Val is after our asses anyway... "

Angel was cut off by the sound of his phone beeping. The others looked at him as to say "Uh, turn your phone off. Read the room," but the tone he heard sounded like the one he hears when he gets texts from Valentino. 

"God dammit, Angel. It's no time to check your phone now!" Vaggie yelled as she attempted to grab it. 

"IT'S VAL TEXTING ME, YA GOD DAMN CRAZY BROAD!"

Angel checked the text he got from Val along with a picture that was currently hidden. 

"My receptionist told me she saw you listening in on us and you just rudely ran away from our meeting. What a horrible little whore you are, why can't you be like this obedient little toy?"

Angel opened the image to see a picture of Alastor tied up with rope and completely naked. Words like "Harlot" and "Cum dump" written all over his body. 

Angel dropped his phone and immediately Vaggie grabbed it to see the text and the picture and she could see "typing..." at the bottom of the screen. 

"Oh, I sent that picture to every sick sinner and demon in Hell. Let's see how the Radio Demon mutilates you when he finds out that this is all your fault."

Vaggie began to stutter. Charlie could see the screen, so could Husk and Niffty. Alastor didn't want to see, he felt too sick. 

The room was completely silent, but Alastor asked to see the phone. He saw the image and how every demon in Hell now knew. His body felt as if it were going to crumble into nothing. He looked away and soon Val started sending more pictures of the deer being tied up and violated along with another text. 

"Ask Ali if he is pregnant for me xoxox!"

And that's when Vaggie turned off the phone and threw it back to Angel. 

"What the Hell do we do now?"

Angel seemed the most worried now as he could tell the others were somewhat upset with him, but nothing was said. 

Alastor finally uncurled himself again and met eyes with the others. 

"This is my own fault, I got myself in this situation. I need to accept my fate... "

Vaggie had to cut him off, her tone became angry.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT, YOU WERE RAPED, ABUSED AND NOW ALL OF HELL HAS BEEN TOLD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU. I'M SICK OF THIS VICTIM BLAMING, YOU WERE VULNERABLE AND THOSE TWO BASTARDS TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU. WE WILL KILL THEM BOTH."

Vaggie made her statement and walked off. Charlie didn't know what she was up but she followed behind. Nifty following suit. Alastor, Angel and Husk sat in silence. Husk placed his claws on Al's shoulders. 

"I'm gonna fucking castrate them. Mark my words. And Angel, I think we let him hurt you for too long two. I'm gonna do this for both of you."


	5. All of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell now knows about Alastor and now the harassment on the Hotel begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have more mentions of past abuse and r*pe

The Hotel had been swarmed that night, by almost every sinner, demon and imp in Hell. Apparently Valentino sent out another message to everyone that anyone who got a picture of Alastor would be rewarded and this lead up to the rest of the Hotel staff locking up every entrance door into the establishment. 

There were mobs of sinners outside, all yelling at them to at least show Al so they could get their picture. Charlie would never allow that and neither would anyone else in the Hotel. 

All the staff had been sitting in Charlie's office except for Vaggie, who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Alastor had been hiding under a blanket that encased his whole body, he didn't want anyone looking at him, yet Husk had sat beside him and offered some amount of comfort to calm the panicking deer down. 

Angel was busy texting Cherri back as she wanted to know what the Hell was going on and why there was a riot outside the Hotel. So it seemed Val didn't tell everyone, but there looked to be almost a hundred sinners outside.

"Dad, uh listen. Yeah I know it's been a while since I called you..."

Charlie had called up Lucifer to once again ask if maybe Alastor could go into hiding at the the palace. 

"Your friend sure has caused a lot of shit, huh. Good to see, I do enjoy a good mob."

"Dad this is serious, stop joking around. Al needs to come and stay with you."

"Listen, as much as I love helping my little girl out I'd prefer not to have the literal Radio Demon hanging around here. I mean the guy freaks me out."

"The Hotel is pretty much under attack, I could get hurt by these assholes."

"You're the princess of Hell and my daughter, nobody has the balls to touch you."

"Okay but can... "

"Goodnight." 

And Charlie was hung up on. 

"God dammit."

She threw her phone at the desk and swiveled around on her chair to see Angel who was still texting Cherri. His eyes seemed to have lit up in shock as he left his messages and went into his news feed. 

"Charles, can you uh turn on 666 News?"

"Oh great, Ms Bitchjoy has something to say about this situation too."

Charlie didn't like Katie Killjoy, not after what happened a year ago when she made a fool of her on live TV.  
Charlie did however turn on her PC just to see what Killjoy had to say about this, situation. No doubt will she bask in the glory that is humiliating Charlie and the Hotel, as within the last year there was nothing for her to say about the place, til now. 

"This in viral photographs of Hell's infamous Radio Demon have been spread across Voxtagram for all to see. The pictures were sent out by Overlord Valentino to every sick fuck in Hell with the promise that anyone who can snag a quick pic with the deer fuck will be given a HUGE PRIZE!"

Charlie's stomach sank. Even one of her worst enemies now knew and now all of them were in danger. 

She looked back at the video, which had passed over to Tom Trench. 

"And those sure are some saucy pictures they got of him. Not too many pictures now, but Valentino promises to release a whole gallery of these."

"I know you'll be keeping up with that Tom, you wank stain fuck. We're also receiving information from an anonymous source that claims that there could be a little Overlord bun in the oven.... "

Charlie switched off her computer. Now not only did everyone in Hell know about the scandal, but now they knew about the baby. 

The Demon Princess looked over at Alastor who was still bundled up in a blanket and was not yet done crying. She felt as if she had let him down and she couldn't imagine what Angel was feeling. She wanted to assure him that it wasn't his fault that word got out, but she kept her silence. 

Nobody had noticed that Niffty had been gone until she came back into the room with a small tray of tea and cookies. 

"You guys need to keep your strength up, what if we have to fight all those mean men?"

Charles took a small cookie from the tray and sighed. 

"I doubt we'll be fighting anyone. As long as we keep the place locked up and everyone out soon the crowd will disperse and we'll be fine."

Niffty made her way over to Alastor and shook the tray in front of him. Alastor looked down at the tray of sweet treats and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, my dear. I feel too sick to eat."

Husk had sneakily placed his hand on Alastor's stomach and he didn't seem to mind. 

"If Anyone need to eat it's you."

"No point. I'll just throw it back up."

"At least have some tea to calm your nerves."

Niffty placed the tray down and poured Al a cup. Black, No sugar, that was the way he liked it. He didn't deny the tea, but he wasn't really drinking it either, just sat back with it. 

"Hey, Charles. Where did Vaggie go?" Angel said as he walked over to join Alastor and Husk. 

"I don't know. She didn't tell me where she was going and the mob showed up when she left so there was no way of me following her."

"Hopefully she hasn't gotten herself in too much trouble."

"Let's hope she isn't going in Valentino's direction."

"She'll get herself killed if she does."

Charlie stood up from her chair and went over to the window. There was still a huge crowd. Most of them where just taking pictures of the Hotel so they could tell everyone about it. Some people were once again yelling up at Charlie for her to show them Alastor. 

Some people had started throwing little pebbles up at the window and soon Charlie was walking away from it. Moaning under her breath. She was tired by this point, this was all too much to deal with. 

As soon as Charlie had sat down she heard more ruckus coming from outside and the sound of a car horn. Everyone in the room stood up except Alastor who was still too weak to do so. They all rushed over to the window and saw a long, white limo pulling up to the crowd. 

"THATS VAL'S CAR." Angel screamed, he already knew shit was about to go down. 

The crowd didn't leave just yet. Instead they all started to pile up on the car, taking pictures as jokes. That was until a shot gun peeped it's way out of the window and both rounds were fired off into the air and soon everyone in the crowd was going haywire and running for it. It took a while before anyone could actually get out, when it was starting to take too long another gun peeped it's way out and shot off at unsuspecting imps. 

Finally everyone was gone, except for Val's car. The gang stood in shock as the door opened and both the Moth and Media demon were stepping out. One of Val's imp employees stepped out with Vaggie swung over his shoulder. She was tied up and her mouth was covered with duct tape. 

"GOOD JOB SENDING YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO COME KILL ME AND VOX, PRINCESS. SHE DID A GREAT JOB AS YOU CAN TELL." 

The Imp threw Vaggie onto the ground and Charlie immediately ran from the window and out of her office as the others followed, leaving Al behind. 

They all bursted out of the doors of the Hotel and were met with both Val and Vox dragging Vaggie forward and throwing her in the direction of the others. 

"YOU BASTARD!" Charlie yelled as she pulled Vaggie from her bindings and helped her up. 

"I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM, BUT... "

"She was unsuccessful. I mean the spunky little brat did put up a good fight, but it didn't take long before we had her out-numbered." Vox giggled to himself as he kicked his heel against the ground.

"If you really wanted to take us down you would have all come."

Valentino flicked his cigar off into the bushes and he began to approach Charlie. He was quite taller than her and towered over her. Angel looked just about ready to strangle both him and Vox. Husk was shaking with anger and adrenaline and Niffty readied her little sewing needle. 

"Actually never mind. None of your would have lasted a second."

"The only one who could have a chance... The Radio Demon. Too bad he's probably curled up in a ball somewhere, shaking like a shitting dog."

Both Valentino and Vox laughed. Charlie stood up on her toes to at least try and make herself look taller. 

"YOU ASSHOLES, HOW COULD YOU?"

Val looked Charlie right in the eye as to say "I wouldn't do that, little Missy." but he pushed her down instead and Vox spoke up. 

"What some of you may not know is that this isn't the first time Mr Alastor got himself into trouble like this."

"Oh that's right. There's a story, well an old succubus's tale about how when the Radio Demon first appeared in Hell he was as weak as a baby Imp. Funny how that works."

Husk ran up to Val in an attempt to push him down, but he just got grabbed by the neck and thrown to the side. 

"Oh now, silly kitty. You didn't let me finish. Where was I? Oh yes, the slutty little Radio Demon." 

Vox couldn't contain himself, he did love this story. 

"What most people don't know is that before Alastor became the high and mighty Radio Demon, he was not too good at controlling his new urges. He went through his first heat and what do you know he got pregnant and that seemed to keep him in his place. When I found out about this I was overjoyed. The Radio Demon had a weak spot, I just took advantage of that."

Angel would have killed Val if he could, he wanted to, so badly. 

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Oh, Angel. Of course you'd finally step up to me now. I always knew you were too afraid to tell anybody about the things I did to you, because you knew nobody would care. They seem to care more about some cannibalistic psychopath more than they care about you? What great friends!"

Angel went silent and stood back. What Valentino had said hit him hard, but he didn't know how to feel. Vox cut off his thoughts with his own little monologuing. 

"Sure is gonna be a pain for you guys to keep Alastor around in such a weak condition, especially knowing that we won't leave him alone until you surrender him to us and we promise everything will go back to normal here."

"We're not handing anyone over to you!" Vaggie snarled. 

"What a shame. Hope you enjoy what comes next. Buona Notte. "

Both Vox and Val climbed back into the car, dragging the imp in with them and soon the limo drove off. 

The five others stood there in shock and fear and anger. They couldn't even imagine what the two had in store for them. 

Angel swiftly made his way back into the Hotel and was followed by a limping Husk and Niffty. 

Charlie and Vaggie sat for a moment. They both watched as the car disappeared into the distance. The demon princess was slumped down into the ground, almost on the verge of tears. 

"What are we going to do? We can't just give Alastor away, but we can't let them harm anyone else in the Hotel."

"We need to figure out something. No we will figure something out. Just you see."

"I want to believe that, I really do."

"I know, it's going to be hard, but we'll come up with something."

"Best we go back inside."

Vaggie picked Charlie up and they both walked inside. The two of them were met with Angel in the foyer. He was crying and Charlie knew why. 

"Angel. You know what he said wasn't true? Why didn't you tell us what he did to you too?"

The spider crossed his arms against his chest and sniffles. 

"I was afraid. Val has had me under his thumb ever since I met him. I was abused and manipulated by him for years and I didn't know what to do."

"He should have no involvement in your life anymore. We're going to take that bastard down."

"I want him dead now. I hope we can make him suffer now." 

Angel's tears soon went away, he just looked angry now. 

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM, TEAR HIM APART LIMB FROM LIMB." 

He had never felt so fueled with rage in his life, he wanted both Valentino and Vox dead and nothing was going to stop him. 

\--------------------------------

As soon as the gang returned to the office they could see Alastor sitting on the side of the windowsill. His hand laying protectively on his slightly curved belly. When he heard the others come in his head shot up. 

"I heard what they said. They want me back. Maybe I should give myself up to them, I'll be able to protect myself from any harm they attempt in me, so none of you have to worry. I just want you all safe."

Husk showed his annoyance towards that comment. 

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here in the Hotel. I vowed to castrate that fuck and will."

"We're all going to take him down. He deserves to be taught a fucking lesson." Vaggie stood proud. Her, Husk and Angel were just about ready to storm Val's studio. 

"We need to settle down for now. Keep things running in the Hotel as usual. Val can throw all he wants at us, but we will find a proper way to get him back." Charlie wanted to keep some level of order amongst the others, most of all she didn't want Al being in a state of panic. 

"It's best that we all calm down for the night, even if it means we go a couple of days with Val tormenting us all."

Everyone else left to their rooms. Al was escorted back to his by Husk, who seemed to have become overly attached to the Overlord. 

\-----------------------------

Husk placed Al down on his bed and helped him take off his slippers and robe. Al's body used to be a lot thinned, but pregnancy was really starting to take its toll. 

He could see the slight curve of Alastor's belly under hid pajamas and it was a great reminder that the demon was in a very vulnerable and weak state. 

"You feeling comfy there."

"Yes, but I'll probably have trouble falling asleep. The stress is going to keep me up for ages."

Alastor rubbed his eyes and yawned. Husk knew he was tired, he wanted to sleep, but how could he just leave him alone with his own thoughts. 

"I'm going to stay with you for tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"You could use the company, and the protection."

Husk pulled out the small chair that was sitting in the corner of the room and settled down next to Al. The deer was all tucked in and comfy. His body began to relax and unlike what he said he started to drift off. "Al has been pregnant before," Vox had mentioned and Husk wasn't there for him back then, but he's here for him now. 

"You better not worry, I'll keep both of you safe."


	6. In the Shadow of the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor can't stand to be seen by anyone and starts taking refuge in the comfort of his own closet and starts nesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a filler chapter cause I'm still deciding where the Val and Vox plotline is going.

The safety of a wide wardrobe. It's the last place Alastor thought he'd find himself. This might have been usual behaviour from some cowardly imp, but not an Overlord Demon. 

Alastor still had a lot to learn about his species, he was aware he could become pregnant, he'd been pregnant before, but he never experienced nesting. 

He wasn't safe back then, but now the option was there for him. He could have just collected a ton of blankets and curled up on his bed to keep all warm, but the closet made him feel secure. 

It was a big wardrobe, many of the rooms in the Hotel had big walk-in style wardrobes and they were just perfect for Al, especially now that he was in hiding. 

Al had turned up the temperature in his room to the highest possible degree. He placed the blankets and pillows from his bed onto a pile of clothes on the floor of the wardrobe and made himself comfy. His hand was constantly protecting his belly which had started growing quite larger within the past few weeks. It went from a small curve to a very noticeable bump, which of all people, Husker just couldn't keep his paws off. Al never was one for touching, but Husk actually made him feel nice and safe. 

Now that he was hiding in his closet, Husk's visits became a lot less frequent, but when he did come he usually brought some of that lemonade Alastor was now craving and whatever Angel and Niffty were baking that day. 

The love and comfort he received was great and things had been pretty quiet at the Hotel, well anything concerning Valentino and Vox.

He had been curled up for a good few hours now, only really leaving to use the lavatory, which was somewhat often as he was drinking bottles of lemonade at a time and well pregnancy makes him need to pee. Although he felt pretty comfortable he couldn't help put feel a little lonely, it would have been nice if maybe Husk came up to visit again!

Alastor tapped on his little microphone,causing some feedback. He'd become very rusty with his powers and he was very weak still. If he was lucky he could hopefully get the attention of his favourite cat demon.

"Husker, are you there?"

Alastor awaited patiently for a response. Although it was somewhat hard to hear he could indeed pick up Husk's voice.

"Al, is that you? How the hell did you get in my head?"

"Husker, are you busy right now?"

"Not really, we've been having a slow day. Why do you ask? Do you want me to come up? If so then yes!"

"WONDERFUL, DON'T FORGET TO BRING THE LEMONADE!"

Al hung up from Husker, patiently awaiting his visitor.

\----------------------------

Husker have arrived in Al's room carrying his requested lemon drink and a small gift from Angel, that being some praline chocolates he had picked up, since apparently that's the only sweet thing Alastor used to somewhat enjoy.

The closet was open slightly and Husk made his way over, looking in to see Alastor in a loose pair of pajamas all cuddled up with pillows and blankets. There was a small lamp that Al hung from one of the coat hangers, about three quilts laying under him to make a sort of fo-matress, there were several pillows surrounding him along with his clothes and one pair of slippers. It was honestly kind of a cute sight. Al all soft and pregnant, cuddled up like a kitten in just a pile of soft sheets.

Husk bent down to be at eye level with Alastor who was now motioning him to come inside. The cat demon was pretty surprised by the fact that the wardrobe could hold two people, well two and a half if you count the little cherub growing in Al's loins. Even with all the extra padding it was rather spacious, Husk could have sworn it was far smaller, maybe Al used a little magic to make it bigger? Either way he found that he was being forcefully dragged down to be beside Al, who was pretty desperate for some attention.

"You brought me my lemonade, how sweet you are. And is that there box of confectioneries for moi?"

Husk gently handed them over to Al who looked so delighted with his little present. He even went so far as to kiss Husk on the cheek, stopping him from talking and making him freeze and go all warm inside.

"I've just been craving some praline chocolates. How could you tell I wanted some?"

"W-Well they w-were actually a gift from Angel!"

Alastor tilted his head in confusion. Husk looked shell-shocked and didn't move.

"Husker?"

"Well, uh, that kiss caught me off guard!"

Alastor chuckled when he could see the goofy, lovestruck smile on Husk's face and could feel his claw gently wrapping around his hips.

"Would this catch you by surprise too?!" And before Husk could even tell, Alastor had swung his face over to his own and gave him a very passionate kiss. Husker almost struggled, but this is what he had been waiting for. He embraced Alastor. They both began to slowly lay back into the closet with eachother. The blankets making it all so much more comfy. Husk's hand had sneaked its way onto Alastor's small belly, to which Al did not object, in fact his own hand joined Husk's gentle claws.

Husk was surprised about how soft Alastor's lips were, how well he kissed for that matter. It felt truly loving and he didn't want to miss a second of this amazing feeling. If Husk didn't know he was already dead and in Hell now, he could have sworn he had gone to heaven.

Alastor had pulled away from Husk and looked him sheepishly in the eye. He began to cuddle up more into Husk's fur covered chest. Husk reeled him in a bit more. After all Al had been through and with the condition he was in, Husk just had to make him for peaceful and calmed. Although the heat of the room was starting to get to him a little, he tried to ignore it in the case that he was keeping Alastor company. Charlie would just have to find someone else to man the bar for tonight, cause he would be here for a while.


	7. To Strike a Feeble Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val shows up and makes a deal with Alastor

It had been a good two months since Valentino and Vox had shown up outside the Hotel with Vaggie in hand and threatening to cause them serious problems if they weren't granted the possession of Alastor. They were a little empty on their promises as they didn't do much to cause any shit to the Hotel's physical body, just constantly slamming it's reputation and encouraging sinners to harass the staff as much as possible. 

Angel seemed to be getting it the worst as he was the one who had outed Valentino and Vox to the others and pretty much quit the porn business that day. He was met with a lot more hecklers and attackers than usual and like the others decided to spend more time in the Hotel. 

They both originally had plans to fight against eachother, but it seemed to have just dissolved into a big Cold War against the Hotel and the Studio. Vaggie and Charlie were against fighting for now, they didn't want to be the first ones to start shit, after all they were trying to still run the hotel along with caring for a pregnant Overlord. 

Alastor was hitting the four month mark and in the kind words of Angel he was "Gettin huge there, Al." a comment not too appreciated by Alastor, but he couldn't deny it now, his stomach was rather big for how far along he was and he was a little self conscious about it, thus spending most of his time in his closet with the occasional "visit" from Husker. At this point Alastor and Husk had become rather romantic with eachother, they had yet to engage in any sort of coitus but the make out sessions seemed to but enough for them. Nobody really knew about this romantic spark yet, although Husk seemed to be really keen to tell everyone. Al wasn't against that idea, but he wasn't looking forward to the playful teasing, it was always something he hated. Husk told him it would be fine and the others would be happy for them. 

They had a plan to tell everybody about it tonight. Alastor at least hoped he would get the chance to do so. 

\--------------------

Alastor had took a little time out of his day to try and spruce up his nest. Mainly getting rid of old dust and cobwebs as they were now starting to make him cough and wheeze. And he wanted to take the blankets out so he could move his actual mattress into the closet. He personally enjoyed this little setup. A fortress of solitude where he could go and relax. 

He really wanted to try and relax today, he wanted to rest his nerves so that he wouldn't feel so shy to tell everybody about himself and Husk being together. 

Alastor had just finished fixing his nest and he was just about ready to lay down, but he heard a sudden tapping at the window which completely caught him off guard. Nowadays he just kept his curtains closed in the case of anyone trying to find his room and annoy him. The tapping sound continued as if some youngsters were throwing pebbles at his window. Alastor wanted to ignore it, but a sudden burst of rage overcame him and he ran up to the window in an attempt to scare the youngest away. He swung open the curtains and was immediately taken back by the sight of Valentino flying outside his window. Alastor fell onto the the floor in shock, grabbing his stomach to protect his baby. He looked up in pure horror before having Val push his windows open so he could step in. 

"Alastor, it's good to see you again. Might I say, you're just absolutely glowing."

Valentino looked down at Al's stomach and chuckled. Al tried to back himself up to grab his mic, but that was quickly grabbed and taken away by Val. 

"By my calculations I'd say you're now entering your second trimester. This is such a proud moment for a soon to be father."

"You won't be spending any time around this child, they don't even know you exists." 

Valentino's expression immediately changed. He looked rather disgusted by Al's words. 

"If it were for me you wouldn't be pregnant. I mean I know there stands the possible chance of old Voxxy being the papa, but I'm very certain the baby is mine."

"No, neither of you'll be considered the a father."

"Unless this was some immaculate conception then I doubt you can make such claims."

Valentino kneeled down to Alastor. One set of hands grabbing Alastor's arms and pinning him down, the other's were going to feel Al's stomach. 

"How precious. Not much movement now I'd suppose, but soon you'll be feeling a few little kicks and tumbles. Just my son preparing himself to be the most rambunctious lad around."

"What do you want from me? Why are you here?"

"Can a man see his baby mama?" referring Alastor to a baby mama seemed to make Val laugh a little. 

He continued to feel Al's stomach, making the smaller Overlord shudder. 

"I know you want me back in the studio. You're going to drag me by my antlers back there and you're going to violate me again. I know what your big plan is, I'm not stupid."

"No no no, I don't want to drag you back anywhere, cause then I'd have to share you with Vox."

"You're disgusting, I'm not some sex toy."

"You sure were the night we got this little one into you."

Valentino patted Al's belly and soon was pulling up his night shirt making Alastor freeze in panic. His body was just as Val remembered. Scarred and a little scrawny, but this time he had a little baby growing in him and it showed. 

"Has anyone ever told you that pregnancy suits you, my little breeding doe?"

Alastor didn't respond, but he did attempt to kick Valentino off of him. The moth demon moved his hands that were previously being used to rub Al's bump to now keeping his legs still. 

"Now now, stay still. Don't worry I'll be gone soon, just hear my proposal."

The deer stayed quiet, he atleast allowed Valentino to say what he needed to say. 

"As the papa of our little bundle of joy I should be allowed to see you as often as I wish, to do a little pre-natal bonding. In return I stop all this nonsense of hurting the Hotel's poor reputation, I get people to leave your friends alone and I will have Vox get rid of all those nasty pictures of you. And if you say no? I'll make this place a pile of rubble by days end."

Valentino had a shit eating grin on his face. Al knew that Val had made a threat to destroy the Hotel before, but now he seemed a little bit more serious about destroying the place. Alastor had a lot of pride in himself, he wanted to think so anyways, but now he realized what he had to do. 

"Fine, you're allowed visit me under some rules."

"Mmh?"

"First of all; you have to contact me through my radio and hour before you plan on visiting."

"That sounds fine."

"Secondly; you need to hold up your end of the deal and to leave my friends alone."

"Promise is a promise!"

"Thirdly; nobody in the Hotel should know that I'm letting you do this!"

Val thought for a second, but then happily held out his hand so him and Alastor could shake on it. 

"Deal!"

The two shook hands and immediately Val let Alastor go. Releasing his hands from his grasp and letting him stand up. 

"Well I night as well schedule our first little meeting. Friday at 12am. Make sure not to plan anything else that day."

"Fine, just please end all this foolishness."

"Of course, anything for you."

Alastor was shaking with rage. Watching as Valentino crawled out of the window and prepared to fly off. 

"Make sure you're eating well, I want my child to grow nice and strong." 

Alastor didn't want to respond, he felt to angry at Val. The hatred he felt for him was immense, but he just wanted the people he'd come to care about to be left alone. 

He watched as Val's wind sprung open and he began to take flight. And as soon as Val was far enough from the window Alastor immediately closed it and sighed. Falling to his mattressless bed and doing what he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Crying. 

\-----------------------

"OH YOU NEED TO LET ME THROW YOU A BABY SHOWER YOU JUST HAVE TO."

It was the first thing Niffty brought up when Alastor and Husk brought everyone into the recreational room. Niffty had already made a few little baby gowns for Alastor's precious little baby, but she seemed adamant on throwing him a baby shower. As much as Al was against it he just wanted Niffty to stop bothering him. 

"Fine, but it has to be small and not too exciting."

"CAN WE AT LEAST PLAY GAMES!??"

"Only if they are sensible. I'm in no position to be playing high energy games."

"Nothing like that, more like everyone has a jar each and if you say baby a peg goes into your jar and whoever has the most pegs in their jar by the end of the night loses."

"Fine sure, that sounds nice."

Everybody was beginning to settle down and Husk was prepared to tell everyone the news. 

"Well, I'm proud to tell you all that a romance has sparked between me and Al."

The others looked at Al who gently nodded. 

"YEAH I COULD SEE SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Angel shot up finger guns at both demons and chuckled. 

"OH THIS IS GOOD NEWS, TWO COUPLES NOW." Niffty jumped up and down, looking towards both Alastor and Husk and Charlie and Vaggie. 

"This is pretty good. You just gotta promise to be Al's little protector."

"Oh you betcha. I've also decided that I'm going dry, no more alcohol. Who knows maybe I might actually redeem myself here."

As happy as the moment was for everyone, Al was a bit distanced. He had been staring off into space, thinking about the horrible deal he had made with Valentino and how he'd have to let him come see him. He didnt want Husk to know, he saw so much in Husk. He saw both a loving husband and a caring father, he was ideal. Yet letting Valentino involving himself just felt so wrong. He couldn't help but imagine a scenario where he was caught letting Val actually into the Hotel. It made him feel sick. 

"Hey, Al. You okay?" Charlie had asked with some concern. Al's head snapped back over into he direction of the others and he made himself yawn and stretch as if he were just very tired and not mentally disassociating. 

"I'm fine, I just got terrible sleep is all."

"Ya know smiles, not to be rude or nothing, but maybe you just need some exercise and more activities to do. I mean come on we could do some fun stuff together." Angel shook Alastor awake, but Husk was quick to stop him. 

"Maybe I should take him to bed now, atleast we got our chance to tell you all about... Us."

"It is a fun surprise, but I think we all need to settle down for tonight." Vaggie in turn stretched and her and Charlie began to leave. 

"Night, yall." Charlie smiled as her and Vaggie made their way to their room.

Angel and Niffty were next to leave and made their separate ways to their rooms. 

Husk gave Al a small kiss and helped him up. Carrying him off to Al's room. 

"Stay the night with me. I'd really like that!"

"Anything ya want, Al!"


	8. Hit like a Steam Locomotive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val makes another proposition to Alastor and his threats worsen.  
> TW// non fully consensual sex

Valentino had been coming to see Alastor for almost two weeks now. It was always the same, he was able to use the old timey radio be bought to contact Alastor and Al would prepare himself and made sure he was left alone. Val had made it obvious that he didn't want to be cuddling onto Alastor in such a cramped closet, because unlike Husk he was a rather tall man and couldn't really fit, so Al had no choice but to tear down his little comfort zone and to move everything back onto his bed. 

Husk had questioned Al as to why he would dismantle his own nest, but he came up with the excuse that he was starting to feel a little claustrophobic, which wasn't true at all, he missed his little nest, but he was becoming way to tired of pulling out the mattress and then putting it back when Val left. These visits had become all too cumbersome for the Radio demon, he wanted this to be over, but for the first time in almost a century he finally felt scared. 

Val had insisted that he visit on a saturday because he would have more time to spend with Alastor. He'd arrived pretty early, catching Alastor finishing a small morning routine he had. Namely him dressing himself and preparing to join the others for some breakfast. 

Alastor could have killed Val for showing far too early, demanding that he lay on the bed already. 

"Do I not even get a chance to eat? You said yourself that you wanted me to eat well!"

Val chuckled and threw a small box onto the bed. 

"I brought you breakfast, and it'll probably be a million times better then the war rations they feed you here."

"You shouldn't be showing your face this early, don't you remember what I said?!"

"You'll be fine, nobody will find out. That's the Valentino promise guarantee!"

Al fell back onto the bed and positioned himself so Val would have room to lay beside him. His stomach stuck out from his robes and he was quick to try and hide it. 

"You know you don't have to hide any skin, I've seen you before. Nothing to be ashamed of."

The Radio demon shuffled backwards into his pillows and sighed. This was the humiliating part, having Valentino get at eye level with his stomach so he could start talking to it. He was curious enough to lay himself down gently so Al wouldn't be startled by the sudden wight shift. A few kisses peppered the side of Alastor's stomach and he could feel Val begin to massage his belly. 

"My little boy is getting big, isn't he? He'll be a strong little demon for sure."

Alastor gritted his teeth. He had never felt so angry around a person, even though this little ritual of theirs was becoming like clockwork Al would surely never get used to it. 

"Has he been kicking yet?"

"What makes you think they're a he?"

"Father's intuition. Now tell me, does he kick like a soccer player yet?!"

"No, I've only felt slight twinges of movement, you won't be able to feel them yet."

Al sounded very annoyed, he just wanted the cockroach to be done with this "pre-natal" bonding already. 

"Maybe we should bring you to see a doctor, to do a little scan and see how the baby is doing!"

"Not a chance am I allowing myself to be seen in public with you." 

Alastor was very tempted to push Val off of him, but who knows what the moth would do to him if he did?

"I could bring you to a private doctor?"

"No, please no."

"Fine then, I'll cease this botherment."

Things went back to being quiet and Al threw his head back so he could rest his eyes a bit, that's when he felt something he didn't like. Val's hand was started to slip its way up to Alastor's chest, but was met with claws. 

"Take your hands away from there, you pervert."

A sharp grin fell across Val's face. He grabbed both of Alastor's wrists and threw them above his head, legs pinning him down and a second pair of hands keeping his body still.

"UNHAND ME OR I WILL CALL FOR HELP!"

"I know you wouldn't do that, because you care about the peace of this Hotel too much."

Al tried to struggle, but it was no use, he was met with a weak point. Valentino wasn't really hurting him, but he was staring to become numb. 

"I always knew there was something cowardly about you. You may have had the entire Pentagram fooled, making them think you were no force to be trifled with, but deep down I know you're just a breeding doe and a slut and you try so hard to hide that, but I know you love it."

Valentino could see the fear in Alastor's eyes. He did look like a deer in headlights. 

"Let's strike another deal? You let me have a little fun and I don't kidnap one of these bozos and kill them."

"Sex was never apart of our deal, and I'll have you know I'm in a very committed relationship now."

"With who, Mr Kitty Cat? What can he do for you that I can't? I mean come on!" Valentino chuckled as his grip tightened. 

"If this relationship is so loving tell me why he wasn't shown much concern of coming to check on you?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Not unless you want me to go and skin a pussycat!"

Valentino laughed to himself, he was far too forceful and would not remove himself from Al. 

"I'd like to add a condition to our agreement. I get to have sex with you and you get to live another day." 

A small knife was pulled from behind Val and pushed up against Alastor's stomach. Alastor began to panic, his heart felt as if it were going to explode. 

"Fine, just don't hurt my baby.'

The moth kingpin giggled, he knew he was going to get what he wanted now that Alastor was aware of his true priorities. 

"Good little doe. You stay still and like Big Daddy Valentino have his fun."

Val slowly removed Alastor's robe with one pair of arms and used his others to remove Al's pajama pants. 

Alastor wanted to scream, memories began to flood back to him. How he was held down against his will, constantly felt the pain of another Overlord's claws piercing his chest, the abusive manhandling and constantly being on his knees so Val and Vox could have their way with him. 

Tears stained his cheeks as he could feel Valentino violating him once again. The sudden pain caused a lump in his throat and he just couldn't scream. 

His abuser fondled his chest as he rocked into him. 

"God you're such a whore, you just let me do this like it's nothing."

If Al could he would gut him right there and then. To just pulverize his insides and to shower his innards across the studio to send a message... 

"You'll let me to this as much I want for as long as I want. Even after our son is born ill keep coming back and who knows maybe we'll end up having a little family."

Alastor's tears continued to swell and roll down his face. Val would stop at nothing till Al was weak and fully submissive to him. He knew that now and he couldn't stop him. 

Val finally finished up, completing his little rump by biting Alastor's shoulder, drawing blood. 

"There, hopefully nobody sees that."

Al's body was frozen as Valentino removed himself from on top of him. His eyes watched as the moth cleaned himself up and pulled his coat back on. He hoped the damn thing would snag on an electrical pole when he was flying back. 

"I'll have to leave my dear. I think I've had enough for today. Hope you enjoy yourself and try not to get into too much trouble. Okay?"

"Fuck you."

"I love you too."

Valentino crawled up onto the windowsill and prepared himself so he could fly off. 

"I do apologize for not bringing anything for the baby, but I'm sure you can acquire those by yourself."

Al didn't even look at him, he just wanted him to go away and to never come back. 

"See you next Monday."

Val flew off, leaving the dames window open. Al didn't want to move to close it and it's not like he still had the ability to close it with his powers anymore. He just lay there. Wanting nothing more then to stare into the ceiling. 

Alastor never thought back to his last like much, but he felt as if others knew they'd tell him he deserved this Hell. He didn't want to care what others would think, but what did really hurt him? What would his mother think? Would she still see her son as the good little boy he once was, after all the things he did on earth, does she look down on him from heaven and pray for him? 

His sobbing grew more violent, how he wished for this nightmare to end, how he wanted to truly be dead. 

Alastor saw the small box at the end of the bed that Val brought for him. Sheer anger came over him and his picked it up and threw it at the wall. He refused to accept anything from him. 

"Oh mama, you didn't deserve a son like me. I've hurt you so much and now I've hurt myself. s'il te plaît pardonne-moi, mère."

Weakness overcame the demon as he fell back into his bed. Nobody had come up to check on him, he was alone, well he was almost alone. 

He placed a hand on his swollen stomach. There were slight signs of movement coming from it, it was a horrible reminder. 

"I'm, so sorry. I'm the one bringing you into this horrid place. Your sister was taken from me a long time ago, I just wanted another chance."

Alastor couldn't cry anymore, he was too tired. He just wanted to sleep and to never wake up. This feeling that everything that's happened to him since is all his fault encased him. There wasn't much he could do to care for a baby, yet he allowed himself to keep it and only brought him and the others down even more. Was he selfish for what he did, how could he be the judge of his own actions?

There was no movement, no sound. He just closed his eyes and dreamed of a world outside this one. 

\-------------------------------

Husk did come to Alastor later that afternoon. He came to apologize for not checking up on him earlier. 

"Today was a shit. Too many goddamn people coming in out of nowhere looking for rooms and rehabilitation and shit. So much for those two fucklords ruining the Hotel."

Husk had placed Al on his lap, hands wrapped around him, making him feel somewhat safe. 

"Husk?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"You promised to protect me right?"

"Of course!"

"I need to tell you something... "


	9. A Little Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor tells Husk what's going in but he is now sworn to secrecy. And Al finally gets to see a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone whose been enjoying this series and leaving comments. I'm very grateful for the support :D

Valentino was hear earlier. Husk now knew, Alastor finally told him. 

"You need to stay quiet about this, for the safety of the Hotel, myself and you."

Husk dug his claws into the bed sheets. He couldn't believe what Al had told him. How Val had the nerve to come here in the first place, how he hurt Al again and how Al was too afraid to actually tell anyone. 

"How the hell do you expect me to sit by whilst I let that fucking RAPIST GO NEAR YOU?"

Alastor was cuddled up on Husk's bed. His body encased in blankets, he seemed to do this most when he was afraid. Husk learned that by himself at least.

"I didn't want to keep this secret from you, but I can't say there's much you can do for me now."

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, HOW CAN YOU JUST LET HIM DO THIS, YOU NEED TO LET ME INTERVENE. HE NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH!"

"This is for the good of the Hotel, Husker. What are we going to do if I object him and him and his little army come here, guns a blazing and tear the place down?"

He knew Husk was angry, but he needed to know. He couldn't live with the idea knowing that Husk didn't know about his safety, but now he was met with a dilemma. Now that Husk knew Val would be here, he'd want to kill him or at least prevent Val from having his way with him, which could lead to horrible outtakes. 

"He shouldn't be allowed to violate you again. He shouldn't even be allowed to see your baby."

"I have no choice, Husk. It's either me or the Hotel."

"I DON'T FUCKING LIKE THIS ULTIMATUM!!"

"Well it's our only possible solution. Unless you plan on taking Valentino's entire porn studio down!"

"I will if I have to."

"As of now he outnumbers and overpowers us. I'm far to weak to fight back, my powers barely work."

"I will fucking kill him and his stupid TV headed fucker as well."

Husk was crying now, how could he contain his tears? Yet, he knew Al was somewhat right, even if what Val is doing is wrong, it's all for the safety of others. 

"Maybe when I've finally given birth, who knows maybe I might just have enough power to kill him myself."

"You need to let me kill him with you."

Alastor let Husk hold onto him, he's just crushed the man's soul telling him all of this and now he expects him to accept it?

"We will, we'll kill him together."

\----------------------

Charlie had ran into the kitchen that morning, with obvious delight. 

Everyone else seemed to have been eating breakfast. Even Alastor and Husk were enjoying the merriment of being around the others and the morning was quiet until Charlie had rushed right into the room with a small bluish Angler fish man trodding along behind him. 

"ALASTOR, GOOD NEWS." 

Charlie picked up the small fish man and held him out for the others to see.

"THIS IS BAXTER, HE SAYS HE'S A MATERNITY DOCTOR!"

Everyone looked up in shock as this poor creature was flailing around like a dead fish. 

"LET GO OF ME, WOMAN!"

Charlie placed the smaller man down and he dusted himself off. 

"And I told you, I'm an inventor. Not a maternal doctor."

"But you said you knew quite a bit about pregnancy."

"True, but please don't mislabel me."

Baxter looked around the room and at everyone who occupied it. Most of them were at the small kitchenette counter or at the stove. He could count about about three women in front of him, none of whom looked "almost five months pregnant" as Charlie said. 

"Okay, so which one is the expecting mother? Is it Ms Spider, the moth, or the little Cyclops."

Charlie kneeled down to Baxter and moved his head over to Alastor. 

"Actually, it's good ol Mr Deer."

The small Angler fish adjusted his glasses and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

"Is that right, huh? Now I may be more knowledgeable of human pregnancy than I am of demon pregnancy, but I didn't think even males can get pregnant!"

Alastor sighed and got up from his chair with a little struggle, turning to the side to show off his stomach. 

"How would one explain this then?"

Baxter was taken back by the Radio Demons interruption, and Alastor could swear he saw him blush. He hoped it was out of embarrassment and not because it was his kink to see pregnant men. 

"And is this pregnancy confirmed?"

Alastor let out an obvious annoyed static and that was the first time in ages anyone had heard it. 

"Yes it is. You don't seem to be a very good doctor!"

"Well I'm not a doctor, I'm an inventor."

"The why are you here?"

Husk stood in the way of Alastor as to protect him from this seemingly harmless little pipsqueak. 

"Well I am very knowledgeable in the subject, plus I know quite a bit about nutrition for the expecting mother."

Baxter made his way over to Alastor and titled his head. 

"You look a lot further along than five months. Have you considered that you may be having twins, even triplets?"

Alastor had not properly considered that and his hooves began to quake. 

"What has your diet consisted of? Do you sleep in hot or cold temperatures? Is the cat here the father? Because if so you could be having a litter." Baxter chuckled to himself at that one. 

"Doctor, as much as I appreciate your deduction, I'd prefer if we took this to a more private place. Husk will you come with us?"

"Sure thing." 

Husk was starring daggers at Baxter, as to tell him to not harm Alastor in anyway. 

"Make sure to tell us the results."

Charlie waved the three off and looked to the others. 

"OH I HOPE IT'S TWINS. DOUBLE THE TROUBLE!"

\--------------------------

Alastor was laying on his bed with his stomach completely exposed to the other two men. He didn't mind Husker seeing of course, but this Baxter guy was a stranger and he didn't like strangers. 

"Well, you seem to be at an ideal weight, not underfed not too heavy."

Alastor's face went red at that comment about this weight. 

Husk sat beside him, holding his hand as Baxter measured Al's stomach and started feeling around it. 

"Right now your stomach is mainly filled with a sort of mucus type liquid." 

Husk gagged at the thought of that. Just the idea of vicious fluids made him gag. 

"There could be a bit of excess, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility of multiples or just a very big baby."

"Oh come now, I'm not that big."

If the others were around he would have felt humiliated, because frankly comments about his weight and size just made him feel so gross and ugly. 

"Well you sure are bigger than most women may be during the beginning of this trimester."

Baxter continued to fumble around with Al's stomach and taking notes. 

"I'm surprised you didn't immediately recognise that Al here was pregnant at first. Thought all of Hell knew at this point."

"I don't listen to the news. Mmm wasitline- 19, abdomen- woo almost 40 inches and hips- 26."

Al's face went red again. He felt as if he was being mocked. 

"You're hips are rather narrow despite carrying such a big pregnancy. This could cause some problems at birth you know?"

"I'll have you know I've birthed before and I did just fine."

Husk was once again reminded of Al's past pregnancy. He shuddered on the inside knowing that even back then he wasn't there to protect Alastor. 

"I'd suggest more recreational and exercise related activities. Diet wise more protein and possibly foods chocked full of estrogen."

"Thanks for the advice. Now may I pull my shirt back down?"

"You may."

Alastor was quick to conceal himself from the obvious male gaze. 

"Well, kitty cat I'd also suggest to you to maybe help assist with the birth. Practice some possible methods before labor actually starts."

"I'm sure I can handle that, buddy."

"Well if you've seemingly both had a little bundle of joy in the past, I'll trust you in saying you know what you're doing."

Husk almost corrected him, but Alastor stopped him. 

"Thank you Dr Baxter. You were very grateful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is weirdly written, I was half asleep writing it.


	10. Video Killed The Radio Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox requests some time with Alastor

Husk knew about what was going on. He knew about Valentino's visits and how he'd leave Al in such a horrible state when he left. The worst part about it is he knew that he could do nothing about it and that Alastor was suffering. 

The last time Valentino had visited he left Alastor on the floor covered in nothing but bedsheets. Al had become far too weak and heavy with child to help himself, which only made his mental state worse. 

It took Husk about an hour to get Al up, bring him to the bathroom and the clean him of sweat and the scent of Valentino. There were plenty of bruises now peppering his body along with all his old scars and wounds, sometimes Val left bites and scratches and everytime Husk tried to at least disinfect them Alastor would hiss out in pain. Something so unusual for a man that once took pleasure in his own suffering, but it seemed his masochist tendencies had since left. 

The night Husk had found Al on the floor he did all he could to help him. He cleaned him and dressed him and tried his best to lay him comfortably in bed, it really wasn't something Husk ever saw himself doing. 

Al could have been thriving, even being as pregnant as he was now. Everyone around him was helpful in such a time as this, but there wasn't much anyone could do about the Val situation and thus the deer continued to suffer. 

Even after been brought to his bed, he still looked almost empty, the smile gone from his face.   
Husker cuddled up next to Al, use one hand to hold Alastor's own whilst his other one cradled Al's stomach. 

"I want to kill him. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

Alastor was very unresponsive, just letting out slight moans of confusion. He didn't seem to know what was going on around him, as if he were drugged. 

"The next time Val is here I'm going to slit his god damn throat and I'm going to push his corpse out the video for the imps to eat."

"Hmm?"

"God, I can't believe he fucking left you like this! What did he do to you?"

Alastor gently closed his eyes and groaned. 

"I'm so tired now."

Husk stooped talking, he just held onto Al. His body was still, even the little life growing inside of him was still. Husk felt as if he were the only thing present in the room. He hoped Al would wake up soon. 

\------------------------------

Valentino had been stalking around the penthouse all day. He didn't even bother going to the studio to get any work done and frankly his presence was bothering Vox who was busy trying to read something on his phone. 

The two were in their bedroom. A rather lavish sort of room really, uses for a few activities, you could tell from the various sex toys, swings and fuck machines just laying around, not to mention the special little contraption that they kept Alastor in all those months ago. It was a large metal frame with red velvet ropes used to constrict every limb, a small tripod for mounting previously mentioned fuck machines and a built in gag. Valentino took a lot of pride in the device he conjured up, although it was pretty tame for things he had designed before, but this one had class and style and really suited its last user. 

Vox watched as Val walked around the machine and inspected it. Val had it cleaned so well, and it was very much prepared to take Alastor back. Val even had the straps meant to go around the midsection loosed to accompany Al's growing middle. 

"Hmm, you seem to show more interest in that old man than you do in me." Vox scowled as Val adjusted the equipment justly. 

"Oh, Voxxy. You know I love you lots, but... It'd be nice to have him back. I know you had plenty of fun with him too!"

Vox turned off his phone and stood up to join Val. 

"I sure did, it really does feel good making that old bastard feel useless and to reduce him to nothing."

"Ah, so you just prefer the power aspect of all this?"

"Don't you? Or have you fallen in love with it?"

"You know you're my one and only, Vox. But it's not like we could ever conceive on our own!"

Vox looked down at his middle. He was reminded of how they tried before, upon finding out that Vox's species of demon could be altered to make room for a certain extra reproductive organ. He remembered all the pain he went through to get it installed only for it to not work. Although after that affair they just went on to take Velvet under their wing. 

"It's not like we'd make good parents anyways. If the Radio Demon were still with us and he gave birth I'd say first thing we do is give it away to imps or the circus or something!" Vox turned on his heels and returned to his bed. He didn't even allow Valentino to embrace him. 

"I mean, that would be the easiest way around things, but this is the radio demon we're talking about."

"So?"

"So odds are the spawn we produce with him will be pretty damn powerful. It'd be good to keep em around whilst their dear deer mother is continuously surpressed. We keep one Overlord at bay and raise a couple of new ones."

"You're a sick man, but at least you know what you want."

"And when I want something I take it!"

"Then why haven't you taken the radio demon back here?"

Val went silent for a second. He really thought hard about this. Why didn't he just drag Alastor back to the penthouse?

"You know you've been pretty much hogging him for ages, maybe I should have a go?"

"You're right, Voxxy. You should have a go. Consider me bringing him back here kicking and screaming and notion of love to you."

"How romantic."

Val ran over to his closet and obtained a nice coat and some... Restraints for Al. They were very heavy but he knew this would keep Alastor helpless. 

The moth jumped up onto the windowsill and prepared himself for flight. 

"I'll be back in two shakes of a doe's tail."

And with that Val threw himself out if the window and took flight. Vox watched as his lover flew threw the sky, but then turned his attention back to the sex contraption. 

"Sure would have been nice if he put me in that thing."

\--------------------

Husk didn't want to leave the room. He didn't want to leave Al. He felt as if all three of them were safe, just together. The cat had felt some movement in Al's stomach, mainly little wiggles and kicks. It warmed Husk's heart really. 

He thought about if he got rid of Valentino and Vox itd just be him and Al, with their children and who knows, maybe in the future they might try for a litter. 

There was a great desire to make Al happy. He'd helped Husk in the past and well it seemed only well that Alastor would be met with a peaceful existence. Well besides looking after a few tots and going through pregnancy again. 

Husk just wanted to hold Al forever. 

Falling into a weightless and endless void of sleep, Husk was now just as vulnerable as Al and easy enough sneak last. Or at least it was easy for Valentino. 

The pimp stood above the two sleeping bodies, holding the restraints meant for Al. Being as careful as he could to wrap them around without kitty cat waking up. 

When Val could feel the Al slightly moved he froze. The deer didn't wake up, but it was obvious that he was in great amounts of discussion comfort. 

"Hold still, my little pet. This will only take a minute."

It didn't take too long for the restraints to find themselves around Al's body. Val quickly tightened them, the movement and pressure being enough to wake up Al and as soon as the demon saw the tall insect standing above him and he could feel the restraints around him he began to let off a loud distress signal, instantly waking Husker up. Valentino saw this as his time to run. 

Husker shot right up and could see Alastor slung over Val's shoulder and instantly he pounced. Husk was truly putting up a fight and was now being dragged around by Val as he clawed into his leg. 

"LET HIM FUCKING GO."

Val had a hard time trying to shake Husk off of him that he decided to resort to just kicking the cat in the face and throwing his limp self off to the side. 

He ran towards the open window as Husk tried to collect himself. Alastor's distress signals continued to go off which seemed to have altered the rest of the Hotel. 

Vaggie was the first to breakthrough the door, Charlie and Angel following after and Angel almost fell to his knees when he saw who it was. 

"GOD DAMMIT, SHUT YOUR DAMN NOISE UP, YOU'VE JUST ALERTED EVERYONE." in that very moment Val was tempted to just throw Alastor's body against the ground, but he was on the mission after all. 

Val jumped out the window as the others attempted to chase him. It was too late for them. He had already taken wing with Alastor in hand and they watched as Husk dragged himself to the window and could hear his cries. 

\---------------------------

"Well, dear. Doesn't he just look great?"

Valentino uncovered Vox's eyes to reveal a very pregnant Alastor tied up to their little toy. Al was very limp as Val had to drug him to stop that distress signal after all. 

His body seemed to have outgrown the machine, but nothing a little handiwork couldn't fix. 

"Oh, for me? How sweet~"

Vox strides over the Alastor who was now so drugged up he didn't even know he was in danger. The last time Al was here he barely fit in the restraints as he was far too skinny, but it seemed the knocked up deer had swelled into place, making Vox giggle. 

"Oh he's like a plump Christmas goose." he laughed as he poked Al's behind. 

"So... You going for a ride?"

Vox undid his trousers and positioned himself above Alastor in a heartbeat. 

"I thought you'd never ask!"


	11. Wake Up and Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finds himself in a familiar room and the memories begin to flood back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Past abuse, r*pe, violence

His vision was blurred and his mind was foggy. The world around the demon seemed to be spinning into a chaotic mess. The last thing he remembers was falling asleep next to his dear Husker and after that it seemed to be all blank as if he was slipped some sort of mind erasing drug. 

Only now could he properly hear. The ringing in his ears subsided and soon he could make out the faint sound of TV static, where in the room it was coming from he didn't know, but the noise did help him get a better idea of where he was, especially when feeling came back to his body and could feel his body pressed against cold metal and silky restraints. Alastor tried to buck his hips but his movement was hindered by the material that wrapped itself around his hips and stomach. The deer now knew where he was and tried to scream, an action he could not do due to the the ball gag shoved into his mouth. 

Alastor stopped moving, he knew it was useless. Weak and powerless. He didn't even have his cane nor monocle, something he desperately required to be able to perform any kind of magic. The most he could do was set out a sudden distress signal, but even then it wasn't loud enough, although it did alert the attention of a certain familiar enemy. 

Alastor couldn't turn his head towards the door, but he knew who was there. 

"Oh, Alastor. Long time no see, huh?"

Vox strutted over to Alastor and gradually did his distress signal begin to go away, but now he felt as if he was in danger, although Vox didn't seem to want to do any harm. Not like last time. 

"My, my. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. Just skin and bones really. Now you're nice and round, with my child of course."

Alastor would have loved to have kicked Vox for saying that, he even wanted to fight Valentino for claiming that he was the father of Al's offspring, even tho Al knew for a fact that at least one of them was the sire.

Vox got down on one knee so he could meet eye to eye with Alastor. And unusual site for anyone to see was the infamous Radio Demon not smiling, even more unusual was to see tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"You ought to not worry. I hate you, sure. But I wouldn't hurt you whilst you're in such a state!"

Alastor didn't really believe him, but Vox had yet to lay a hand on him. 

"Truth is I don't think you're very suited for this contraption. I'd prefer if you joined us in the master bed, but Val doesn't really want you having too much freedom. You did escape very easily last time, but you're far too weak now."

It was kind of true, but that wouldn't stop Al from atleast trying to break his way out. 

Vox took the ball gag out of Alastor's mouth and waited for some sort of thanks, but only got a "I despise you." Really Vox couldn't blame him for his reaction, they still both hated eachother very much and Vox would have no problem with Alastor being erased after he was done with him, but he did seem to care about the baby. 

"You know, you're kind of lucky. Not many people in Hell can have children. You're one of the few. We were given the ability to impregnate but can't seem to get pregnant ourselves. How odd is that."

"How am I lucky. You and that disgusting cockroach did horrible things to me."

"It's not about how you got knocked up, it's about how you can get knocked up. Sure those memories are not exactly pretty, but at least one good thing came out of it, a little bundle of joy."

"It'll be a cold day in Hell when I let you ever see this child."

"Well I do believe there is a frozen wasteland a few rings down, so will you consider?"

"CONSIDER WHAT?"

"Consider letting me and Val raise the little bambino. We'll send you right on back to the hotel afterwards and we can just all forget any of this happened." 

Alastor usually wasn't one for doing such a thing, but he felt the need to spit in Vox's direction, only missing his shoe by an inch. 

Vox really wasn't mad at Alastor for not being more obedient or subservient, but he knew it would take a lot to take the child off of Al's hands. 

The TV demon moved himself over to Al's stomach to observe it. His skin was covered in old scars and cuts of course, but now he also had a few new stretch marks alongside the ones from his pregnancy from almost seventy years ago. 

"It was around six months ago I think? You look like you're ready to actually give birth?"

The Radio demon didn't want to respond, he didn't want to bring joy to that asshole by telling him about how that little fish fellow said that he could be having twins. 

"I do hope you're eating well, not because I care about you of course, but because I care about the baby, so don't mix up my love for my child with thinking that I actually care about your well being."

"What makes you so sure that the child is yours?"

Vox raised a brow. 

"Well it either belongs to me or Valentino. And well I do think that Val doesn't really have the best equipment for the job. Past experience, you know."

"How do you not know I wasn't with anyone else before or after."

"I know you. It took us a lot just to get you to come back here last time, I doubt you were with any other suitors?"

Al's smile returned to his face suddenly and he chuckled. 

"Oh I've had tons of men. So many in fact that I've lost count."

"You're starting to sound like Val's old whore, Angel Dust."

Alastor wanted to laugh and joke, as he always does in such situations, but there was an aching pit in his stomach that made him feel so sick. Maybe if he threw up on the floor Vox would at least leave him alone for a minute. 

He began to gag in hopes he'd be lucky enough to get some sick up, but he was out of luck, he only really seemed to just be freaking Vox out. 

"Oh stop that. You did that last time. Threw up all over the bed so we'd get someone in to clean it up."

"Well it worked last time."

"Yes, but really I thought you'd have more class than that."

Really Al was just desperate at this point to just be able to be left alone so he could be rid of either Vox or Valentino.   
He needed time to think of an escape. Last time he only got out by the skin of his teeth, now that he was weak and powerless it would be far harder for him. 

"You know you were a lot less mouthy when you were in heat. I might have a look around for something that will shut you up. Just nothing that will hurt the baby. We'll be needed some sort of dope or painkillers."

"Oh, would you be so kind to do that for me, hmm?"

"I forgot just how annoying you are when you aren't begging for my cock up your ass."

And that seemed to shut Alastor up. 

"I better tell Valentino that you're awake. He'd be mad that I didn't inform him sooner, but I wanted to be here first when you finally came to."

Vox quickly adjusted the ball gag back into Alastor's mouth and tightened the restraints around his arms and legs. He felt Al alone which did give him enough time to think, but his mind wasn't exactly so sharp anymore. 

\----------------------------

A room so red one could feel as if they were drowning in blood. That's what Al remembers. 

It was the same master bedroom, but it was much more concealed. The world couldn't see the Radio Demon having his face pushed into a mountain of pillows whilst Hell's filthiest pimp rammed into him as if he were nothing but a sturdy sex toy. 

Vox was watching. His cock in his hand, being slowly tugged just to stimulate it into only being half hard. 

"When is it my turn, Val?"

Valentino seemed to be too invested in fucking Al to give much of a proper response. 

"When I've properly fucked this stupid whore."

Valentino grabbed the two tufts of hair that stuck up from Al's head and then rammed his elbows into his shoulders to keeps him down and soon he was bucking his hips into Al's own at a fast but unsteady pace. 

"GOD, FUCK, TAKE IT YOU SLUT."

Al could do nothing but push his behind back into Val's cock which only made him go faster and harder.

The moth suddenly sped up at the last moment and was knocking Al's noggin into the headboard, which wasn't an issue with Val since Alastor's antlers had since fallen out.   
Even when he finally came he kept going, but was slowing down and losing his momentum. 

"This is the tightest bitch I've ever fucked. Unlike you, Voxxy."

Vox would have slapped Val for that, but right now he just wanted to climb on top of Alastor and have his own go.   
He pushed Val off when he looked to be done and steadied the deer's hips to be met with his own. 

For a quick moment Vox could hear Al's moans and sobbing, even with his face shoved into a rather thick pillow. 

"My god, if you didn't want to be fucked good and proper you shouldn't have gone crying to us."

Al had been with Val and Vox for a week. His heat subsided three days ago. He had now become pretty much a sex slave to the both of them. The sex he was receiving now was no longer by his request. 

He was tired now and his body began to fall out of position. When Vox noticed this it made him angry. He raised his hand to claw at Al's rib cage and forced his hips back up. 

"WE AREN'T FUCKING DONE YET, YOU STUPID BITCH."

Vox forced himself into Al, but the sudden entrance made Al begin to bleed out from both his side and his anus. 

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW, VOX. HE'S BLEEDIN OUT NOW!!!"

"OH FUCK OFF, HE DESERVES THIS. BESIDES WE CAN JUST CLEAN THE SHEETS AFTERWARDS IF IT MAKES A MESS!!!"

Vox didn't let a little blood stop him. He was determined to have his way with Al again. After all he didn't just want to be left blue balled like that. 

"IT'S GETTING ALL OVER THE BED, GOD DAMMIT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID FOR THESE SHEETS??"

"THEY GET COVERED IN OTHER BODILY FLUIDS EVERY OTHER NIGHT, BLOOD IS NO DIFFERENT."

Vox became more violent with his thrusting, yet didn't seem to be anywhere near close to his climax. 

"Looks as if we'll be here all night with the way you're fuckin him. It isn't going to be pleasurable either."

Vox didn't listen. He never listened, he just wanted his way and that was it. 

Val was right about the sex not being pleasurable. At this point it was just Vox further hurting Alastor due to his burning hatred for the man. 

"You ain't gonna get anywhere with him tonight, Vox. You've ruined him. Listen, I'll help you get off. We'll just put him back in his little toy."

Vox did begin to stop, even if it was hard. The burning pain of being so erect now, but not having any sexual gratification was killing him. 

"Fine. I'm done with him anyways."

He stood up from his position above Alastor and Val was so kind as to drag him back to his restraints. 

"Just clean the blood off yourself first."

Whilst Vox cleaned himself down with the wet towel they usually kept to clean up Alastor, Val was just throwing the demon back into his place without any cleanup or aftercare. Things were only made worse by the fact that he was bleeding. 

The moth pimp climbed back onto the bed and began to suck Vox off. The TV's moans of joy creeped through Alastor's head now. How that bastard was being rewarded for hurting him, it made Al sick. He wanted to break from his prison and kill both of them, but the drugs he was given had yet to wear off and he was left to sit and suffer. 

\-------------------------

"Quite a beaut, ain't he, Vox."

"He has gotten a little prettier since we last saw him. Longer hair, softer skin, a nice pregnancy glow, oh and I think he's starting to develop some breasts."

"Mmm, just perfect now. Best of both worlds."

Alastor could hear the two of them behind him. Just discussing his appearance and such. Val occasionally groped him or poked at his stomach to tease him. But at least it wasn't the worst thing he's done to him. 

"I don't really like him in this old thing, Val. Just isn't fair on the poor little one in here."

Vox was petting at Al's stomach as if he were prized cattle he used for breeding. He hands gently massaged his hips too. Alastor didn't like that. He only ever let Husk do that for him. Only he was allowed make him feel good. 

"I don't want him escaping. He got away too easy last time. He's a slippery bastard and I don't trust him being out if them restraints."

"He's very much weakened. I don't think he can even use his powers anymore. Plus if we can get him some good painkillers he'll be pretty much immobile. We could just keep him in the bed and we won't move."

Val inspected Alastor again. He didn't seem to be too out of shape nor weak enough to escape and it's not like some pills would change any of that. 

"We could still find some other way to hold him down. Tie some rope around his legs and arms. Trust me."

"I put a lot of time into this thing. I ain't just gonna abandon its use."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm sure it's fine in there. I was born in a damn prison and that didn't stop me from growing in the slightest."

Vox really didn't want to argue too much with Val. He was trying to fix their relationship with the presence of a baby, since Velvet seemed to have become distant nowadays. 

"Please, Val. I care about this baby. You can abuse the deer all you want when he's given birth, but please for once will you consider my feelings for once. You weren't very comforting the last time we were expecting a baby."

Alastor's ears perked up for a second.

"I told you that it wouldn't last long. You already lost several before."

"I was further along, I became more attached."

Vox had now become very much angry. Alastor could just feel the tension between Val and Vox, it even felt as if Val was about to cry. 

Alastor didn't know that Vox was ever pregnant, but now some big story was unraveling itself. 

"I don't want to talk about this too much. Not around him."

Val motioned his head towards Al, who was listening in on everything and actually wished to hear more.

"Well I'm not going to shut up about it until you start showing me more appreciation. You can do that by caring about this baby more!"

The moth demon didn't want to argue any longer and went to remove Al from his restraints. 

"Get me some rope. The good one."

Vox smugly turned on his heel and went to go find the rope. He always loved winning against Val and getting what he wanted, it truly added to his little power fantasy.

"Alastor, if I catch you trying to escape I won't hesitate to kill both you and the baby."

Valentino dragged Al up from his metal dungeon and up onto the bed. It was very obvious that the deer was too weak to move much, but now he could finally move his hands protectively to his stomach and to stretch his legs out some. 

When Vox came back he helped hold Alastor down whilst Val wrapped the rope around the deer's hooves. 

"There we go. He's not gonna be getting out anytime soon and the baby is comfortable."

Vox rubbed Al's stomach one last time before him and Val got up from their spots on the bed. 

"Well we once again caught the Radio Demon. I'd say a celebration is in order. Dinner?"

Vox wiggled his brow at Val to try and convince him further. To Val, Vox really was the most bipolar man he knew, one minute he was about to breakdown into tears and now he wanted a victory meal. This wasn't the first time he was ever like this, so Val kindly took up Vox's offer to go enjoy themselves. 

And now Al was left alone. Although now his position was far more comfortable, he now felt hungry, and thirsty, and cold and very much needed to use the bathroom. Maybe it'd annoy Val if he pisses himself right there and then. Either way Al now had the chance to find some method of escape. He wasn't entirely out of his head nor immobile. But there wasn't much way of trying to escape the room. Only way he could get out was either a vent that he simply wouldn't be able to fit through or to jump out a twenty story building and die a second time, which wasn't viable. 

The last time he escaped was out of pure luck and he wasn't sure he was that lucky again. 

\-----------------------

The hotel staff had gone into panic mode since they all witnessed Alastor get dragged off by Valentino. And especially Husk wasn't taking to well to it. 

"PUT DOWN THE GUN, HUSK. YOU COULD SHOOT SOMEBODY!!!"

Charlie was the only one attempting to calm anyone down, since everyone else seemed to be getting ready to go raid the porn studio. 

"I DO PLAN ON SHOOTING SOMEONE. THE BASTARDS THAT HAVE MY GOD DAMN BOYFRIEND!!!"

Husk was loading up an old shotgun that he kept behind the bar. Typically he loaded it with blanks and used it to scare off any freeloaders that were obviously not here for redemption, but that didn't stop him from having real bullets and a real need to use them. 

"You may sit by and so nothing, Princess. But I'm about to go and do what I should have done a long time ago."

He cocked his gun and made his way over to Angel who had his gun and bat at the ready and Nifty who was getting out her best sewing needles that she used for a good ol' stabbing. Vaggie even had her spear ready, but she knew she'd have to talk to Charlie who seemed to be panicking at the idea of fighting anyone. 

"Charlie. You need to stand up for what's right. You're the Princess of Hell, on a quest for redeeming the sinners of your kingdom. Why not show where you stand and help us take down the real evil that plagues the Pentagram."

How could Charlie argue with such words? She knew Vaggie was right, but she wasn't a violent person, she didn't want to win the respect of the people of Hell through having to kill anyone, but Valentino and Vox were major contributors to the decline of sinners wanting to redeem themselves. 

Vaggie held held Charlie's hand and pulled her closer. 

"You don't need to fight. You just need to show where you stand. Will you make a statement and show the people of Hell that you won't let anyone fuck with you or your friends or will you let those two monsters get away with this."

"I-I... "

"You're not just doing this for Alastor, or Husk, Angel nor me... Do this for yourself and your own cause. Please."

"I'll do it, but we can't kill anyone. Not a single imp, demon or sinner will be harmed."

"That's okay. We just need to show them what for."

Charlie knew what she had to do. 

"Let's go and kick some serious ass."


	12. Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Vox have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause I'm tired :)

Since Alastor seemingly hadn't much chance of finding escape he at least took the time to get proper sleep before Valentino and Vox would come back and do horrible things to him again. 

The bed was comfortable, but it's not like he was tucked in or anything and was left rather cold, especially considering that he had no clothes. His stomach was empty and his bladder was full, but exhaustion overtook him and all he wanted to do was sleep, in hopes that maybe this is all just a nightmare. 

Upon his awakening he noticed that it had become dark outside and yet Val and Vox weren't present. It didn't mean too much knowing he couldn't get out, but at least he got some privacy and time to himself. 

The silence was rather nice really, accompanied by the little bits of movement in his stomach he tried to imagine that he was back in the hotel and in his little nest. Oh how he missed his nest. 

Alastor would have enjoyed himself for a little longer, but he couldn't help but tune in to the ruckus that now entered the hallway outside the bedroom. Obviously Val and Vox were finally back. 

"GOD DAMMIT, VAL. HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK?"

It sounded as if their dinner had turned into a full on night out. There was no clock in the room, but Al could tell it was beyond midnight. 

"OH, VOXXY. YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY FUN."

"YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN THAT CLUB!! I JUST WANTED A NICE DINNER AND YOU DRAG ME INTO THAT FILTHY PLACE AND DRINK UNTIL YOU ALMOST PASS OUT!!!"

"Can't a man have a good time? I mean we're about to be parents soon, right?"

"You can sleep on the god damn couch tonight. I'm not sleeping next to you whilst you have alcohol in your system."

"That's fine, cause I can't move from the couch anyways. Too.... Drinky?"

Alastor could hear Vox storm off from Val and towards the room he was in. The sudden sound of Vox bursting through the door did shake Al a bit, but at least he saw it coming. Vox slammed the door shut and stomped his way over to the bed. 

The Radio Demon could feel the sudden weight shift on the bed as Vox sat down. He pulled his small hat from his head and rubbed at his screen. Al could tell he was very upset, but chose not to speak first. 

"Heh. Heard all that?"

"You two aren't exactly quiet."

Vox slowly slipped his shoes off and pulled his coat from his shoulders. Sometimes it was hard to determine the TVs emotions, but it was very obvious that he was extremely upset over Val's actions. 

"Val can be the worst sometimes, hehe."

"You're telling that to the man whose being kidnapped and tortured by him."

"Don't you have quite a sadistic outlook on all of this?"

"What's the point in crying anymore? I'm stuck here. You two can torture me all you want but you're not getting this child."

Al's hand sat on top of his stomach and Vox's eyes followed the movements of his bump. It wasn't like legs kicking and making little mounds, but more shifting around at the feeling of Al's touch. 

"You're so against me seeing my child."

"Why do you want them so much? I mean, I heard you talking to Val about that earlier.... "

"I don't really want to think about that right now. I was quilt tripping Val earlier, I know. But thinking about it still upsets me."

Al felt to uncomfortable to respond. He was digging into some rather upsetting territory. 

"I just never knew about you being pregnant."

"I wanted to cover it up for a while. Having babies still seems to be such a weird concept in Hell."

"So, do you really want children?"

"Why should I open up to you about what happened? I hate you, and you hate me."

"Doesn't mean you can't talk."

"So you can use this against me if you get out of here? I know your tricks!"

The deer piped down. But Vox could see that he was being sincere, he could also see that he was shivering. 

"Ugh, god dammit it. Couldn't have tucked yourself into bed? I mean it's just your legs that are tied up"

"I'm weak and this sheets are hard to pull out."

Vox stood up from his place on the bed and went over to pull she sheets out for Al and helped move his legs and body into a comfortable spot. 

"There, much better."

"Oh, I forgot to say. I have to use the lavatory as well."

"OH YOU BASTARD!! JUST PISS INTO A FUCKING CUP OR SOMETHING."

"No cups around here."

"FINE I'LL GET YOUR ONE."

Vox was only gone a minute before returning with a few empty wine bottles. 

"Here. It's not I can always be here to take you to the bathroom, so these are your new bathroom."

"Disgusting, but thank you I guess."

Al didn't think twice before placing the bottle under the sheets and... Well... Using it for its intended purpose. Vox was a little grossed out, but it's not like he was very willing to help Al to the bathroom. 

The bottle was placed next to the others when Al was dome and boy did he feel relief. He was warm now and he no longer felt the strain of needing to piss, but he was still feeling hunger pains. 

"One more request."

"Oh, do fell me, your majesty."

"Well, you care about the baby don't you? I haven't gotten a meal since I was dragged here."

"Well good news."

Al didint really notice before, but Vox had a small plastic bag with him, and from that plastic bag he pulled out a sort of take-away container and a small plastic knife and fork. 

"When me and Vox were out I actually ordered a meal I could bring back for you. Venison, cause I'd imagine you like that?"

Al's tail began to wag at the promise of venison. 

"Oh, I do enjoy myself a little venison time to time and the baby loves it."

Usually Al wouldn't show such a cute and excited part of himself, especially to someone like Vox, but venison always made him happy. 

As soon as he received his dinner he immediately dug into it, and for the first time since he came here, he felt a little happy. 

"There, enjoy. Now shut up, cause I want to sleep."

"You're obviously still very tense."

"Stop prying, old man."

"You've made me curious, Vox."

"You wanna know what happened?"

"If itd make you feel better, I'll go into my past pregnancy?"

"No, it really wouldn't. But if you want to really know and you won't use it against me?"

"I can't promise anything."

"Well, you already know a lot already."

"You don't need to be afraid to tell me."

Vox slumped back a bit into his place on the bed and sadly looked towards his stomach. 

"About three years ago it happened. I found out about how some sinners could have children using Imp uteruses implanted into them. Well in truth, I've always wanted a baby, so I got the procedure done. Val wasn't impressed at first, but I soon convinced him into having a child with me."

The TV moved up towards Al so he could hear him better. And Sad look still displayed in his screen. 

"I had about five miscarriages, they all happened very earlier. Not even a week in and I'd lose one after the other. But then came a day when, one kept. She kept for a while. I was five months gone before I lost her. Val didn't really care, but it still hurts me."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"I think she was always dead, it just took her a while before well... "

"You can stop if you want."

"What is it like? To feel your baby move?"

Alastor sighed as he took Vox's hand and placed it on the underside of his belly and soon Vox could feel slight movement. 

"It's nice really. It can be comforting most times, sometimes it tires me out."

"He happy that they're thriving at least."

"They won't make it if Val keeps treating me like he does."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't. Not for your sake, but for the baby's"

"Gee, thanks."


	13. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flashback to Al's first pregnancy and how he met Husk. 
> 
> TW// past abuse, rape, birth, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FLASHBACK? WHAAAT? Well uh I kinda wanted to do two flashback chapters, one for Al and one for Vox cause I'm still figuring out what's gonna happen when the Hotel staff shows up at the studio. Also this chapter is gonna have a lot of original characters and stuff.

Hell wasn't what Alastor had expected. It wasn't the same as what the pastor from his church told him it would be when he was a small child. He had developed the idea that Hell was all just fire and brimstone and burning sulpher encasing his body. It was far from that. 

Al's first memory of Hell was falling. Falling from a giant, red pentagram and into an alleyway and emerging from a dumpster. Really for Al it was almost a relief. Sure he may have been covered in God knows what, but atleast he wasn't met by little imps poking him with pitchforks and setting him aflame. 

The dumpster Al had first landed in was kind of his first home and Lucky for Al he didn't allow that information to be widely spread nor the fact that when the soon to be Radio Demon arrived in Hell he actually had no powers. 

The deer demon was admittedly scared and confused when he first arrived. Hiding himself in his first little home of Hell for a good few days, living off whatever somewhat still edible food was thrown inside of it. It only seemed like not too long ago he was enjoying a nice meal before the authorities found him and chases him into the woods and hunted him as if he was wild game. 

Finding out the dynamics of Hell all by yourself meant Al figured that he took the form of a deer like creature because he was hunted like one, for him that wasn't too bad, for him time hiding in the dumpster he did always take a moment to peep out of it and look at the world around him. 

The streets seemed like any metropolitan city that Al knew of, but everything was just a little darker and well, Hell like. He saw other demons pass by sometime, a few that looked far more horrific than him and a few he could almost recognise as former people. He came to the conclusion that people themselves became demons when they came down here after witnessing another sinner fall from the sky. Everything was all too weird, which is why he was enjoying the comfort of sleeping in trash, he almost felt as if it where he belonged. 

Most nights Al struggled to keep warm and it came to a point where he was finally feeling the pain of starvation as his food seemed to be slowly running out. It confused Alastor. Why would he have human needs in hell? Was there a second afterlife he would go to if he couldn't survive this one? Although it was a thought that plagued Al for a while, he also couldn't help but get the urge to go find some food and maybe explore Hell for once. 

After his first week of hiding Alastor did did finally decide that he couldn't hide anymore and finally made his way out. 

The part of the pentagram he landed in kind of reminded him of the streets of New Orleans. There were a few sinners and demons that actually reminded him of the Voodoo culture he'd experienced a lot of within his time in Louisiana. Really this world wasn't all too different from the one he came from, real difference was now a menace to society like himself could get away with anything, but that also meant so could everyone else, and he would soon come to realise that he was a very small fish in a huge, dangerous ocean. 

The now deer demon had been walking through the town for hours, looking in through shop windows and trying to find it there was anywhere that sold good food or anywhere that sold new clothes as the ones he was in were now scuffed and dirty. Al didn't have too much luck on the clothes end of things, most clothing stores he came across were women's boutiques and the only shops that tailored for men were all out of Alastor's classy style and all too modern. It was a shame about his clothes, but he was still on the hunt for some food and soon came across a butcher shop which seemed to be just packed with all sorts of good cuts, venison mainly it seemed and Al was just delighted, because as soon as he saw it the sudden craving for venison washed over him and he ran right into the establishment. 

The inside of the shop felt cramped as it was just full of shelves and tables of well, meat, along with a few other things. The place seemed to be manned by a giant buck deer demon such as Alastor. The entire time his eyes watched as Al searched through the products, it wasn't until Al noticed a thick cut of version that just looked perfect to him did the buck speak up. 

"I ain't never seen you before round here." his accent was recognizably Cajun, but not too thick. But the suddenness of his question spooked Alastor and his big doe eyes shot right up. 

"Not hear me? Said I ain't never seen you before. You a new arrival?"

Al was a little shaken by this giant of a man, but he was always an extrovert and wouldn't allow himself to be scared off from talking to anyone just because he felt a little nervous. 

"Why yes, I am. Turned up a week ago."

The buck huffed, somewhat accepting of Alastor's answer. 

"What's your new name?"

That made Al go silent. New name? He was very much aware of the new appearance thing, but he was still called Alastor. 

"Erm, well. I'm afraid I don't know what you mean!"

"Is like the way your body has changed. Ain't no folks around here got their old names, some people don't even remember them. I know I don't remember mine. People just started calling me Buck and we'll it carried on."

"Well, unlike you I still am memorable of my name, so I don't need a new one, but what I do need is some food. So if you'd please."

That seemed to piss Buck off a little, but he wasn't going to fight with Alastor, because it just wouldn't be a fair fight taking down that scrawny little doe. 

Al pointed towards the cut of meat he had been eyeing beforehand and Buck quickly wrapped it up in brown paper and twine and placed it on a weighing scales. His eyes glinted towards Alastor's as the very old pair of weighing scales determined the cost of the meat and there Al realised he had no money to pay for his food. 

Buck slapped Al's meat right in front of him and grunted.  
"That's a ten dollar cut, can you pay for it small fry?"

There wasn't even a bit of change on Al. He didn't have money when he was alive, why would he have it now? 

Aware that if he didn't get that meat he'd truly starve, he thought "Well, this is Hell. I bet this place gets robbed from all the time and I'll face no consequences." and Al didn't think any further, his hand grabbed the meat and he attempted to run from the place and Buck was not happy. 

Before Alastor could reach the door Buck had grabbed a gun from behind the counter and quickly shot Alastor in the hoof. The giant deer watched as Al just made it passed the door, but as soon as he got to the road he feel to the ground and dropped his venison. Buck chuckled as he made his way outside to grab Al by the ankle and to drag him inside. 

"Filthy little thief. We'll see what Boss Bourbon gonna do with you later!"

He threw Al behind the counter and the demon's limp body fell on top of a trapdoor. Buck nudged Al's body so he could open the trap door and force him into a small crawlspace. Alastor fit perfectly and soon was hidden by the door. Whatever tranquilizer Buck had used on him, it was very strong and kept him out for quite a while. 

\--------------------

When Alastor awoke he found himself if an office and not the underground room he'd been previously thrown into. Al was placed upon a musty old carpet and was bound by the hands and feet. 

The office was decorated with all sorts of taxidermy and deer related knick knacks and paintings. Seemed whoever owned the place had an obsession with deers. 

Alastor's vision wasn't so great and neither was his hearing, but he could tell from the slight silence and no presence of any silhouettes that he was indeed alone. The only other thing he could really take count of was a roaring fire behind him which was keeping him very warm which was nice, but he knew damn well that he was in danger, because he pissed Buck right off and he was expecting to either be beaten so badly that he can hardly function or he would be killed and turned into cuts of venison. It seemed Al could piece together that this place was some big deer cannibal butchers, which wasn't a surprise. He was in Hell after all. 

The sound of the fire could finally be picked up by Al, along with the sound of a clock and... Voices outside of the room. Al panicked and attempted to try and stand up, but it was no use. Seemingly his attempt at escape altered the voices outside to finally come on in. The first two men that came in was Buck and a demon that looked very similar to him, then a tiny imp little creature skipped its way in behind them and immensely ran over to Al to inspect him. 

Buck and the other deer demon stood above Alastor and the imp. The second of the deer demons took a good long look at Al and gave his body a slight nudge with his hoof. 

"Yep, the boss has been lookin for one like this."

"Even if he didn't rob that meat I was gonna still catch him anyway. Bet the boss is gonna pay me good for him."

Al didn't really understand what they meant by any of that, but he just assumed that within the day he'd be sitting in a display case down in the bitches shop. The Imp was measuring Al, probably to make sure he was big enough to actually kill and harvest from. Al snapped at the small imp when it went to measure his hips. He sacred the small creature off, but was still able to write down all of Al's measurements in his tiny notebook. 

"Hey, Itzy. I wouldn't worry too much about how skinny he is, we'll fatten him up nice and good."

Now Al really knew he was going to be eaten. First week in Hell and he was already going to be serves for some fucker's dinner, how great. 

"The boss likes to know this things, Buck. He's very particular about the does we bring in."

Alastor soon spoke up. 

"Ahem, I'm right here. Very rude to refer me to a female animal when I'm so obviously a man. And you might as well just tell me that I'm going to be gutted like a pig and fed to your boss man, cause this is all getting rather annoying."

The two deers chuckled to one another. 

"Can you believe that, Willow? Poor idiot thinks we gonna eat him."

"Well, that usually is their second option."

Alastor's heart sunk into his stomach. 

"S-Second option?"

The second deer, Willow just giggled to himself and Buck answered for him. 

"Oh yeah, we aren't gonna just eat ya. But I'll let the boss yell you his plans for ya."

"It'd be nice to just tell me now."

"Can't spoil the fun for ol Boss Bourbon. He enjoys telling does like that what he's going to do with them."

Alastor didn't want to foresee the further that Buck was implying. An all too sexual and horrific vision of Al more than likely become some sort of sex slave to this Bourbon guy and Al wasn't having it. 

"Well I can tell you now, I'd rather be served with a side of mint peas and carrots then to be used like a sex toy by your boss."

Willow sighed "Damn, he figured it out. Well most of it anyways."

Al attempted to struggle again, but Itzy came back and tightened his restraints. The frightened deer continued to struggle around and began to panic. 

"PLEASE JUST KILL ME, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, KILL ME, EAT ME, PLEASE I'D PREFER THAT."

"This ain't up to us. Boss Bourbon is gonna decide what to do with you. So if you wanna beg to anyone, beg to him."

Buck pointed towards the main door of the Office room and there Al could see him. A deer demon far taller than both Buck and Willow and unlike the two modestly dressed men, he wore and extravagant suit and a hat made onto to extenuate the absolute size of his antlers. This was obviously Bourbon. 

Bourbon took a cigarette from a small metal case he kept in his jacket and popped it in his mouth and lit it. He was giant and very muscular and that just frightened Al. Oh to be used as a sex object by this beast, poor Al wanted out now. 

"Hmm, ain't he pretty?"

Bourbon kneeled down so he could drag a claw across Alastor's chest and stomach. He stopped at Al's mid section and pressed it gently, receiving a hiss of pain from Al.

"He sure is skinny though. You said he was trying to steal some food, Buck?"

"Yessir."

"Bring the piece of meat up here, poor thing could use some food. Willow, Itzy. Accompany him, I want a moment alone with the new breeder."

"BREEDER!?!?!" Al screamed before being shushed by Bourbon. 

As soon the the other three left Al was being picked up by Bourbon and brought over to a sofa to sit on, or well, he was placed on his lap."

"Hmm, you must be new here." Bourbons voice was deep, but raspy and sent chills down Al's spine. 

"I've only been in this God forsaken place for a week, and now it seems I've already been entered into some sort of breeding farm. Well know this, I will not engage in coitus with any of the poor women you place before me. I will not do it."

Both went quiet for a second and then Bourbon laughed hysterically and Alastor only felt anger. The larger on the two deers then settled down and then wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Oh, yes. You really are new. So you don't know yet."

"Know what?" 

"About me, first of all and that sinners like us... We're a little different to the rest."

Alastor just felt baffled now. "And how are we different?"

"Every deer in Hell has, well a little womb so to say. I have one, Buck and Willow have their own. All of us."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS??!"

"Oh but I am. Problem is, not all of us can really use them. You got to be a certain type to use it. I learned that the hard way."

"I-I I'm just."

Bourbon picked Al up and placed him on the sofa by himself and stood up. 

"Let me explain this as easily as I can. Our species. Deers, we have all the bits and pieces. If you took the time to check you'd know this."

Bourbon walked back up to Al and tugged at the belt of his trousers, making Al attempt to kick and scream. Bourbon reached up Alastor's dick and pressed his finger against a small opening that Al sure didn't remember having. He screamed as loud as he could, to make it known to the other deer that he'd better stop right away. 

"Yeah, that's your new cunt. I know, it's all very sudden and strange, but things may get a little weirder."

"HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE???"

"Well, ya see. Not all of us can use our new bits. They just don't work for some, but you. You're a special type. You'll start to experience heats, or ruts. Like a deer. This would be around the perfect time that I can impregnate you."

"IMPREGNATE ME, IMPREGNATE ME???"

This was finally shaping up to be the Hell that Al was promised. 

"Yeah. I'll work my magic and in nine months we'll have ourselves a little fawn."

"Now, uh, I don't mean to pry. BUT WHY ME?"

"Well a lot of the deer demons around here? Very hard to get a hold of. Not a lot are willing to take part in this so they fight back. You're the first new deer demon we've seen in ages, so you're obviously weak and helpless and just perfect for this."

Alastor would not allow himself to be met with a fate like this. But Bourbon was right. He was weak and helpless and it wasn't like people help eachother out in Hell. Unless he could help himself then this brute would force himself upon him and keep him as some eternal baby making machine. 

"WELL LISTEN HERE NOW, I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO STRANGERS WHO WANT TO TAKE ME AS THEIR LOVER."

"What, you want me to buy you dinner first or something. Well guess what, you're getting your venison, so might as well hold up your end of the bargain."

"WE MADE NO DEALS, NO ARRANGEMENTS?!?!"

"Well, you're the skinny little one currently tied up with no chance of escape. So I think you might just want to do what I say."

Al couldn't speak. He was frightened. He'd honestly rather be burning in a bit of fire right now than be fucked. He wanted out, he wanted his mother. Oh, thinking of his mother just made him cry and Bourbon watched as as Alastor turned on the waterworks and continued to struggle. 

"Jeez calm down. Listen."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO, LET ME GO."

"I'll treat you real good you see. You'll love it. I promise you. All the venison you can eat, a nice place to stay instead of staying in what I'm going to assume is the streets? You just have to do one thing for me."

"THAT ONE THING IS THE ONLY THING I DON'T WANT TO DO, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR HOSPITALITY. JUST KILL ME, YOU BASTARD."

Bourbon realised he wasn't going to get through to Alastor. The only way to get what he wanted was to force himself upon Al, but he didn't really want that, despite just assaulting Al a second ago. 

"What's your name?"

"HUH?"

"Your name, I want to know your name."

"Well. I guess you can just call me Alastor, that's if you plan on not doing me a favour and mercy killing me."

"Well, Alastor. Truth is I don't want to kill you, or have to hurt you, sexually. But I've waited too long for this moment. This opportunity is not going to just pass me by. I want a fawn and you're the only one who can provide that service. Hell is a scary place and you're very weak and vulnerable. I'm the only demon that's going to threat you right. The rest will just attack you like a pact of wild dogs."

The mention of dogs made Al tense up. 

"It not like having a child is all that bad and I'll be taking care of you."

"Well... "

"Well you know it's what's best for you! Come on, let's shake on it."

Bourbon held out his hand and it release a bright green glow. Al's body was shaking. He didn't know what to do, but he looked up and saw Bourbon smile at him and the bigger demon grabbed his hand cause beams of green light to shoot across the room and almost sent Al's body through the wall. When Bourbon let go Al's body went limp. It took him a while to process what just happened, but when he looked down to his wrist he could see a small symbol etched into it. What looked to be some sort of deer skull. 

"Make of the beast, huh?"

"Hmm, that's just my little symbol you could say. It will keep you safe and with me."

"I never agreed on this fully."

"Yeah, but at least you know now that you're safe with me. So don't worry about nothing. I'll make sure not a single demon or sinner of Hell can get their hands on you."

His sole was sold and Alastor didn't know what to do now. He assumed that he was now stuck with him and destined to do something he was truly dreading. 

Just as Al went to unbind Al's hands, both of Bourbons henchmen came in with the cut if Venison. 

"Just on time. My Alastor is starving."

\-----------------------

Four months had passed. Four months of constant sex and strange rituals that Bourbon attempted to perform on Alastor in hopes of kick starting his rut. It really was Hell for an asexual like Alastor. He avoided sex in the living world, but now it seemed to be the only thing he got now. 

Almost every night Bourbon would pin him down and fuck him in hopes that it would make Al go into heat. Really all it was doing was making Alastor slowly more and more desperate for death, second death. 

Anytime Bourbon wasn't on top of Alastor he did find that he was being treated rather well. He received meals, he was given time to shower and slept in a comfortable enough bed. Not to mention the fact that Bourbon didn't take lightly to anyone going near Alastor. An Imp henchman had come into Alastor a week prior to now, claiming he was just doing a sort of medical check up, but only just wanted to see the new breeding doe all, stripped. When Bourbon came in and caught the Imp, he picked him up and slammed him again the wall and tossed him out the window, which kind of cheered Alastor up. 

Alastor was somewhat glad that he wasn't pregnant yet. He was dreading the thought of carrying around hellspawn, but he was stuck in this situation now and such an event was forthcoming. 

It wasn't until one night, when Bourbon was going to be back late did Al First feel it. The effects of heat. 

It was late at night and Alastor had chosen to get some sleep. Cuddling up into his bed and attempting to doze off. That was until he felt a slight wetness between his legs and when he went to feel it he noticed that his new bits were soaking and when he touched it he felt something he never felt before. Arousal. Al could tell this was it. The beginning of the Heat Bourbon told him about, which meant soon enough he'll be pregnant. But now the poor former Radio host was losing his mind. He felt extremely horny and needed to be satisfied. 

Alastor took one of the pillows and places it between his legs and began to hump it and rug his clit against it. 

"OH PLEASE, BOURBON, COME BACK."

Al never thought he'd ever mutter those words, but this affliction was overcoming him in such a horrid way. He needed Bourbon inside of him, to just fuck him full of his seed. The though actually started to arouse Alastor more. He kept humping his pillow, but now he was also attempting to finger himself. 

It felt like forever. The torment of it all was enough to have Alastor screaming. He wasn't aware that Bourbon had returned and could hear Al and immediately burst in through the door thinking Al was in trouble, but was much more delighted to find that he was just soaked in his own juices and screaming to be fucked. 

"You took your sweet time, huh."

Bourbon claimed atop Alastor and grabbed his hips. 

"FUCK ME, PLEASE GOD FUCK ME, I WANT THE PAIN TO GO AWAY."

And of course Bourbon did as he was told and shoved his cock inside of Alastor. The sensation was enough to out Al into a trance. Just taking pleasure in something he usually despised. 

"PLEASE, BOURBON. GET ME PREGNANT, MAKE ME YOURS."

The smaller demon didn't seem to know what he was saying, his body was the one doing the begging. Bourbon was just happy to be able to finally make Al happy, and to be on the steady track towards getting his fawn. 

\----------------------------

Was it six, maybe seven months had now passed? Alastor didn't remember. He was weak, his body was to busy to think, all it could do was work away at helping his baby grow. 

It was a successful heat, as in Bourbon finally got Alastor knocked up and at what was actually eight months after the reveal Al was now very accepting of the child growing inside if him. 

He wasn't quite all there, but the love for his little fawn was. Alastor was laying on a the same sofa that Bourbon first placed him down on when they met. He wanted to keep an eye on Alastor, especially when he was this heavily pregnant and delusional and not safe by himself. 

Bourbon watched as Al stroked his swollen stomach. Whispering lullabies in French and occasionally drifting off and waking back up. Sometimes his hand would go to his chest and he'd hiss in pain and then complain to Bourbon that his chest really hurt and he didn't know why and Bourbon had to explain to Al that his body was just readying itself for nursing, but Alastor didn't like that too much.

"OH BOURBON, I'M HUNGRY AND SLEEPY, CAN I GO BACK TO BED?"

Al moaned as he struggled around in the sofa, which was nowhere near as nice as his bed. 

"You'll have to wait. I need to finish off some work, then we can go to the bedroom."

"JUST DO IT IN THE BEDROOM, I HATE IT HERE. YOU SAID YOU'D BE SO GOOD TO ME."

Bourbon just ignored Alastor and continued his bit if paperwork. 

Recently he had got himself in a turf war after last week's extermination. He didn't tell Al, the poor thing not only didn't know about all the turf wars, but he also didn't know about extermination. 

The smaller demon had been here a year. He arrived after the last extermination and didn't yet know anything about it. Bourbon kind of wanted to keep it that way. Keep Al ignorant and happy, that's all he needed. 

Only problem with Bourbon being on the road to becoming a powerful overload, was just how much danger it put him, Alastor and their child in. He was fighting with a king pin known as Sir Pentious, but luckily for him he has not as all a threat to him. The real threat came from the demon Lady Luck. A demon queen who wanted to take over half of the pentagram so she could build up her casinos. 

Bourbon read through a plethora of letters Lady Luck had been sending him. Claiming how se was going to take him down. Many of them felt like empty threats tho, nothing hr had not seen before. That's until he came across a not from her, one that claimed she knew where he was and that she was coming to get him. It scared him, but he didn't want to worry too much, just another threat. 

After finishing reading up her letters, Bourbon made his way towards Alastor and picked him up very gently. 

"Oh finally, we're going to bed. You better warm me up."

Bourbon wasn't going to respond. He just wanted to get Al to bed and then try and get some word back from his guys about Lady Luck. 

Alastor was placed down and tucked in. The demon immediately began to drift off and Bourbon went to go scout out his men. 

\--------------------

The warmth and safety of the bed consumes Alastor. He hadn't a care in the world. He only thought about the little one in his stomach as it kicked and moved around. It was a surprise to him that he would come to love the baby, maybe it was just hormones making him feel that way, but he might still come to love it, maybe even Bourbon one day. 

It was a content moment for Alastor. He continued to drift off, but then he felt it. The sudden burst of heat and he shot right up. 

"OH GOD, FIRE!!!"

Al didn't seem to notice at first, but now the room was almost consumed with flames. It had been a while since Al had actually used his legs, but the sudden fright made him jump from the bed and to run for the open door and into a hallway that would take him to the stairs into the Butchers. 

The smell of burnt flesh encased everything in the building, but Alastor pushed through. Breaking down the door into the Butchery only to find familiar faces hanging from meat hooks. 

Bourbon and his men were dead, right before Alastor's eyes. They all hung from meat hooks and were near charred. 

There was no stopping. Al ran, he ran so fast and almost feel on to his stomach. As soon as he left the shop he gripped his stomach and he ran. He didn't know where he was running but he wouldn't stop. 

\------------------------

It was the one thing Alastor wasn't looking forward too, and unfortunately for him it came so early. 

When Alastor was escaping the burning butchers he felt a gush of water between his legs and sudden cramping. As soon as he knew what it was he ran for an alleyway in hopes of hiding his shame. 

The deer was half naked and felt half alive. Bourbon and the others were very much dead and no longer in the plain of Hell. Where they would pass on now Al didn't know. But now he was fucked. Stuck in an alleyway, pushing a baby out of him, or at least trying. 

His legs were spread wide open and he did everything he could to just make the pain go away. 

It wasn't long till Al could actually feel the baby start to crown. He had been pushing for hours now and only now could he feel it, he could feel something slide out of him and onto the shirt that Alastor was wearing, but laid out for the baby. 

Even the actual birth felt like forever, but Al finally realised what he had done. He gave birth, to a baby that was now crying louder than him and sprawling around on a thin shirt. 

Alastor fell to his knees and scooped up the small fawn. It was so tiny, but it's cries sounded healthy. It had reddish brown fur similar to both his and Bourbon's. 

Alastor knew that that all deers were intersex, but he still checked the baby anyways and all was there. He wrapped her up so tightly and could feel her struggle and she continued to cry. Al noticed something strange. His chest began to leak milk and he took that as a sign that his body needed to feed and his little fawn needed food. 

He pushed the fawn's face up against his chest and it immediately latched on and began to suckle. Finally, they were contempt. Or at least the bay was. Al began to tear up, he realised he was alone now, with a baby at that and he knew he couldn't keep her safe, but he held on to them so tight and wouldn't let go. 

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do." The baby only continued to drink its milk and Al attempted to calm down. Here he was, half dazed after giving birth in an alleyway, stomach and chest very much bloated and sore, legs unable to move and a baby in his shirt, making his body known to the world. It truly was a miserable site. 

"Oh, my dear. You didn't mind if I got some sleep? I promise it will only be quick."

Of course the baby didn't answer, but Alastor was a little delusional now and very tired. He rested his head against the wall behind him and began to drift off, letting everything go dark. 

"LOOK, WE FOUND THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY." and once again Al shot back up to the site of Imps and demons surrounding him and if he could he would run for it. 

One of the demons ran off from the hectic scene and ran towards a limo now pulling up to the alleyway and opening the door for a certain territorial demon called Lady Luck. A black cat demon all dressed in the finest of clothes and now towering above Alastor. 

"Oh dear, I didn't know ol Bourbon had himself a little doe. I didn't even know he was even having a baby."

Al's glossy eyes just looked up at Lady Luck as she smiled down upon him. 

"Kinda makes me feel bad for having his home burned down and killing him, but you have to do everything you can to become a powerful Overlord."

Alastor soon felt rage build up inside of him. He felt that little spark in him that he hadn't felt since he was alive. The spark that told him to kill and consume, but he couldn't move. 

"Such a shame really. I could have just given him a slap on the wrist, but he just wasn't willing to step down."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Oh, really? That's lovely."

Al wanted to rip her throat out, if he could he would have done so. 

The tall cat woman looked towards the fawn suckling from Al's breast. 

"Oh how adorable. She's so tiny. She'll probably be dead by the extermination unless she gets somewhere safe. Oh I know, I'LL TAKE HER HOME."

Alastor snarled at the demons that attempted to grab the child from Alastor's hands. None of them saw much success in taking the baby, that was until Lady Luck herself bent down and grabbed the baby herself, causing Al to go into a panic mode and started clawing at whoever was near him. Lady Luck already running towards her car as Alastor attempted to stand up. One of her minions pushed Al back down and the rest of them ran, allowing the car to drive off with Alastor's baby and soon the demon that was pinning him down ran for it to and Alastor was left alone on the street, Lady Luck expecting him to be gone by the next extermination. 

Al tried to scream, dragging his body from the ground. The thing about Alastor was that he did not feel defeated, he only felt anger and spite and the need to go gut that bitch for taking his child. He tried so hard to stand, but only fell. Inside him and flame began to burn, one he never felt before and it made him want to seek vengeance, no matter what it took for him to get it. 

\---------~∆~-----------

"FULL HOUSE, ASSHOLES."

The cat demon cheered gleefully as he pushed his cards to the table. 

"WAIT A FUCKIN MINUTE, HUSK YOU FUCKING CARD CHEAT."

Husk was a good poker player. He had years of experience, but the demons of Hell were the only things that could see past his cheating. 

Yes Hell's Husk was engaging in a game of cards with some very shady sinners at some big fancy casino, what else would you expect from him?

"Fellas, what's the big deal? You know I don't cheat?"

"YOU FUCKER, YOU READ THE CARDS!!"

"Oh, well uh."

Husk was usually good, but not good enough to get out of cheating an giant, knife wielding demon without getting skinned alive. 

The cat demon looked around the Casino in a panic, searching for any exits. The table he was playing at was in a very deep and hidden location of the casino and there wasn't much luck for him now, realizing that the place was full of goons working for the demon he just fucked. 

"I'M GONNA MAKE A FUCKING RUG OUT OF YOU, ASSHOLE."

Really? Husk thought he was second dead for sure. He had a good run in hell, but now a knife was being forced towards his general direction. 

The knife was close to him before he saw the other demon's hand be drawn back by a black tentacle. Husks eyes lit up in surprise as he saw the demon be forced back onto the floor, giving Husk enough time to run. 

Entering the more bustling part of the casino, Husk was met with many goons now chasing after him and near for boring him. If only he scouted this place before he decided to cheat. 

He kept running, looking for any kinda of exit. As he ran he'd steal someone's drink and throw it at any goons following him, which only seemed to be slowing him down. 

If he wasn't fucked before then he was fucked now. About twenty men were chasing after him and he found no promise of any escape door. 

Husk was making some progress until there was a sudden flash on red in front of him and he fell to the ground. 

Looking up Husk could see tall red deer standing above him and holding out his hand. 

"Want to live to cheat another day? Grab my hand, my good man."

At the promise of being saved Husk immediately grabbed the demons hand and both of them vanished in thin air and soon were outside the casino. 

Husk immediately searched his body to make sure all his bits and pieces were still intact, which they were and he turned to the deer to thank him but he was already talking before him?

"SO MY GOOD MAN, HAPPY I SAVES YOUR LIFE??"

Husk went quiet, but nodded his head in agreement. 

"Well I just wanted to thank you. But uh, why did you save me and uh... "

Husk noticed something about this eccentric demon, he looked all too close to the description of the the... 

"ARE YOU THE FUCKING RADIO DEMON??"

"OH OF COURSE I AM. ALASTOR HELL'S GREATEST RADIO DEMON."

"AND MOST DANGEROUS FUCKING OVERLORD, JESUS FUCK."

"Oh now now, I'm no danger to you. Only if you decide that my help wasn't enough for you."

Husk fell back on his heels and turned away from Alastor. Almost shaking with fear. 

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DO, YOU'RE A DEAL MAKING BASTARD. I'VE HEARD YOUR BROADCASTS, I'VE WITNESSED THE SHIT YOU DO AROUND HERE, NOW YOU WANT TO FUCK WITH ME."

Alastor adjusted his cane so it would be behind Husk, tripping him if he were to attempted to run away. 

"I mean no harm. Just a little help. I did save your life after all."

"YEAH SO YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME TILL THE END OF FUCKING TIME."

"Oh, I only ask of you one favour. You seem like a helpful guy."

"Yeah, what's the fucking favour." Husk hissed as his tail attempted to move Alastor's cane. 

"I don't quite know what that is yet, but now you do owe me one. So if need help, I'll get me help because I know even under that frown is a swell guy who loves to help a friend out!"

"I AIN'T HELPING YOU!!!"

"Not even in the attempt to take down the Overlord who owns these casinos?"

"Why the fuck would I want to help the Radio demon become even more dangerous?"

Al chuckled as he looked back at the Casino. It towered over everything around it and at the very top was its name "The Lucky Cat Casino!" and that made Al tense his fist and Husk immediately noticed this sudden anger. 

"WHOA OKAY, YOU LOOK PISSED NOW. I'll help you out, just please don't send me back in there!"

Al's head whipped back towards Husker and he smiled.

"Very good then. I do believe we have an excellent friendship brewing."

"Yeah sure whatever."

Husk shook Alastor's hand which caused him to disappear, only reappearing in his apartment and being greatly confused and stunned. 

Alastor was just staring at the casino. He searched the place from head to toe, but neither Lady Luck nor his child were there. He had been searching for so long, but he promises himself that he'd find them. He'd stop at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for only now explaining that Alastor is intersex, my bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think!


End file.
